


Twitterpated

by twinkbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, implied!kenbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taekwoon has to move with his son and his eyes fall on a student. </p><p>(Only last chapter will have a scene of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a summer day when Taekwoon pushed open the door of his new flat. In his arms a fairly large box, stuffed with kitchen utensils, faltering into the way smaller kitchen than he was used to when he lived in the other place for several years. A little boy padded behind him, carrying his own little box with all the cuddly toys he had. 

When Taekwoon managed to place his box on the small counter, he saw how his son, Jiwoon, placed his box down with a loud thump. He wiped his sweat of his forehead, noticing the little one copying his actions, making him smile softly. He shook his head, walking out of the kitchen only to lift the young kid off his feet, making him giggle. A tickle fight erupted between the two of them, of course the man won.

The two of them fell on the mattress that movers had placed in the middle of their new living room. The giggling fit ended there, leaving Taekwoon looking at the young boy who looked exhausted after the whole move. The Jiwoon’s eyes were about to fall shut, blinking a couple of times followed by a long gawp. 

“Sleep Jiwoon,” Taekwoon mouthed, pressing a kiss on the boy’s temple. A pleased expression appeared on the child’s face before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Absentmindedly he carded his fingers through the Jiwoon's hair, staring up at the ceiling. 

It's sad that they had to move, but since his ex-girlfriend said she needed the space to live with her new boyfriend, he had to move out. They had both agreed that it would be better for all of them that Taekwoon would take their son along with him. Mainly the fact that he was home the most, enough time to play and care for the now 4-year-old boy. 

Taekwoon pulled out of his thoughts when he felt tiny limbs kicking him against his thigh, tilting his head to see that his son had changed his position around. The young one was snuggled up close to his father, in his sleep clenching the shirt. It was always a thing he did, no matter who you are, if you sleep next to him, he will grab your shirt in his sleep. The sight was adorable, making it difficult to turn away. His own tiredness was washing over him quickly. Before he knew he was also dozing off to dreamland. 

A few hours later, the evening had already come, Taekwoon was woken up by his son, playing soundly in a corner. In his hands he had his Iron Man toy, battling Captain America. Taekwoon rubbed his eyes, looking at Jiwoon with adoration. The boy was making up his own stories about and with the superheroes. The man rolled onto his side, watching how Thor made his entrance in the story. 

"Dad! Play with me!" The boy muttered when he noticed his father laying awake, keeping an eye on him. Taekwoon couldn't even answer; he had Thor and Loki pushed into his hands. He couldn't help but have a tiny smile on his face, holding the two figurines tightly in one hand while scratching his head with the other.

“Thor is angry with Loki!” the kid continued, explaining the story he had been making up at that time. How Thor was angry with Loki about something, while Iron Man and Captain America had been battling bad guys - later it turned out to be his cat plushy. Taekwoon just laid there, listening to the story with glee, amazed by the imagination of his son. He could play easily alone for hours, creating the biggest stories with his superheroes and other toys all around him. 

After a while Jiwoon sat down in front of the mattress, more or less on eye height with his father. The story had more or less come to an end, with all the toys scattered around them. “Are you hungry?” he asked the child, who nodded rapidly, showing he was really hungry, “Let’s see what we can eat then around here.” 

Taekwoon finally got up from his spot on the mattress, stretching himself out while yawning widely. He could hear the boy padding behind him while going to a box placed on the desk they had brought in. From inside the box he pulled out his laptop, safely from the top of the box retrieved, it didn’t seem to have suffered any direct defect. He sat down on the couch, hoping the code they gave him for his Internet would work while waiting for the device to start up. Next to him his son curled up in a ball, holding his cat plushy close to him, trying to glance at the screen. 

He patted the boy’s hair, making him giggle in felicity while staring up at his dad. It took another few minutes before they had the Internet open, searching for a delivery place nearby their apartment. Normally they would settle on a full proper meal, but today they were in a lazy mood, only getting chicken for both of them. Taekwoon picked up his phone, dailing the place to order their chicken. He sat next to the Jiwoon, who was staring at his plushy intensely. 

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks him after he hung up placing his order, his smile faltering slowly when he saw the sad pout on the boy’s face, his eyes showed his hurt feelings. 

“I miss mom,” Jiwoon breathed, gazing up at him, his pout only becoming bigger and his eyes losing his spark of playfulness that was earlier in them. Taekwoon exhaled, knowing that this would come somehow. He pulled the tiny boy closer to him, glancing at him. “We had to do this, buddy, but we will have lots of fun together, right?” Taekwoon spoke, gazing back into Jiwoon's eyes who nodded in response, but the smile didn’t come back on his face. Taekwoon felt bad himself that this had to happen, but he couldn't argue the decision. Explaining why this drastic change had to happen was difficult now, but someday he will. 

A buzz sounded through the apartment, signaling that their chicken had arrived. Taekwoon stood up, opening the front door of the building through the intercom to let the person enter. Behind him the boy was his effervescent self, bouncing behind him to the door, waiting next to his father. When there was a knock on the door, Jiwoon squealed a little. Taekwoon opened the door of the apartment, accepting the chicken and paying for it. When he closed the door, his son couldn’t restrain his excitement for the dish.

They had settled on the floor with the box of chicken in between them, sitting face-to-face. They both were ravenous after moving flats; the meat easily disappearing. Taekwoon couldn’t help, but smile when his son had his mouth splattered with the sauce. He leaned over to wipe his mouth clean, with one of the napkins, but the next bite the boy’s face was again covered. He laughed at Jiwoon, who just kept nibbling with a smile. They were finishing the whole box - Taekwoon still ate most of it - there was a knock on the door. Taekwoon stared in confusion at the door, but decided to stand up and open it anyways.

“Hi, are you the new guy living here? What’s your name? I’m Hakyeon by the way, nice to meet you!” a barrage of questions were shot at him. Taekwoon looked lost for a moment before hiding behind his mask that not revealing emotions. “Yeah. Taekwoon. Nice to meet you,” he answered curt, looking at him for a moment. He couldn’t just slam the door in this guy’s face, instead invited him. After all he needed to somehow make friends here. 

“I saw you guys starting to move in this morning. The last couple living here was loud, everyone was happy they left,” Hakyeon continued, tipping his shoes at the threshold, but then his eyes fell on the little boy sitting there. “Is that your son?” Hakyeon asked, looking very ecstatic to see Jiwoon, immediately walking towards him. 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon answered, he wanted to warn the guy that his son is more or less like him: not the most outgoing when meeting strangers.

“Hi there!” he said, waving at the boy, who quickly moved away to hide away behind his dad’s legs. Hakyeon straightened, stepping closer to Taekwoon, only to make Jiwoon duck away more. “Sorry, he’s shy when meeting new people,” the man spoke for him, scratching the back of his head. 

“Ah okay, well I just wanted to say ‘hi’. I bet you guys are tired. I’m sorry I came uninvited,” the guy uttered, walking back to the door, sensing he was being an intruder at this point. Hakyeon already made his way out of the apartment - shoes under his arm-, when he was barely in there. “I think we will see him around a lot,” Taekwoon sighed, looking down at the boy clinging to his limbs. “He’s loud,” Jiwoon muttered, letting go of the man’s legs. He just snickered at the charm of his son, sweeping him up from the parquet. 

“Should we go to sleep?” Taekwoon asked him, glancing at the clock, showing it was already past midnight. The boy agreed, gawping while letting his head fall on his father's shoulder, holding his shirt tightly. Taekwoon smiled at him, holding him close while walking to the couch, setting him down while he went to search for nightwear for both of them. Taekwoon searched the boxes, looking once in a while over to Jiwoon who was fighting to stay awake until he was changed into his sleeping wear. 

Taekwoon returned after a few moments, having an old pair of sweats for him and a shirt, for his boy his favorite Iron Man pajamas. “Come on, time to change,” he mumbled, giving Jiwoon his pajamas. While he was fairly quick to change; the tiny boy was still struggling, too depleted to undress properly. Taekwoon stepped towards him, lifting the shirt over his head, changing into the T-shirt of his favorite superhero, followed by his shorts. He lifted Jiwoon off the couch, carrying him over to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth before going back to the mattress. Since they still had to put up properly the beds, they had to sleep on the mattress in the living room, again. 

As soon as they laid down, the boy fell asleep, sprawled out that he took up the complete side of the bed. The man smiled, his big hand tracing the side of Jiwoon's face, falling asleep himself.

—  
The weather had been hot for the next few days, leaving them inside their apartment building, trying to cool down. When the evening started to come, Taekwoon would take his son out to the park nearby. With them they brought their football, after they retrieved it from one of the boxes yesterday evening. 

The kid was clinging to Taekwoon’s big hands, walking - even slightly skipping - into the park happily. The actions made the father beam, stopping at the nearest patch of grass that wasn’t directly occupied by people. He threw the ball onto the grass, waiting for Jiwoon to pick up the clue about what they were about to do. The kid just looked up for a moment, mischief was written on his face. Jiwoon kicked the ball away, running behind it, creating a bigger distance between the two of them. 

The ball was kicked towards Taekwoon, who easily kept the ball near him, only kicking it back to the boy when he was closing in. Taekwoon managed to snatch the ball away, dribbling it to a few metres further, where Jiwoon would try to steal it again. He padded behind him, never even getting near the ball, but enjoying it nonetheless to spend time with his father. 

“Dad~!” the child whined after awhile, pouting when Taekwoon wouldn’t give him the ball after all the attempts. He would stop playing, standing there with his lip jutted, a crestfallen expression on his face, only making his father laugh lightly. He passed the ball softly towards the young boy. The roles changed then, with the man chasing his son, on purpose falling short to take the ball back. The son giggled aloud, running around with the ball in pure glee. 

He ran until he was a few metres away from his dad, looking at the man, before considering what to do. A bumpy try to a proper pass, was all that happened, making Taekwoon smile at the cuteness of his son. The man took a few steps towards the ball, since it never had the right power or angle, to kick it lightly back at the boy. Jiwoon struggled to keep it with him, but eventually did only to kick back with more force. This time the ball actually hobbled towards the man, a perfect straight pass. 

“Jiwoon! You can do it!” he yelled enthusiastically before walking over to lift the boy up in the air, holding him close afterwards. After the boy was on the ground again, he ran off to the ball only to pass it back again. The boy was having the time of his life, enjoying the park and the sunny day brightening his mood instantly again after the move along with all the rest that had happened before. The two kept giving passes over the field, Jiwoon only becoming better with each pass given.

After a while both were tired, the sun burning on them, making them sweat. They grabbed the ball, walking out of the park.

"Dad, I am hungry," the child suddenly complained, making Taekwoon stare down at the boy, considering their options. In Taekwoon's peripheral they saw a little shop, selling coffee, drinks and small snacks. It was too early for a full meal, a snack would be a great idea now to keep their stomach silenced for a while. 

“Want to go there?” Taekwoon asked, pointing at the place, making Jiwoon nod happily, asking his dad to carry him, arms in front of him. Normally the man would refuse it, since he’s old enough to walk by himself now, but seeing how exhausted he was, he caved. The boy was soon on his arm, supporting against his shoulder while Taekwoon walked over to the little shop on the corner. People swarmed in and out, but inside it was relatively tranquil. Unlike the general atmosphere of the rest of the place, behind the counter two guys were rowdy. 

One guy his ears were pointy like an elf, long nose and plump lips that were stuck in a pout. The other was glaring back at him; his sharp jawline tensed and big, deer-like eyes fixating on the guy while huffing a breath, letting his slight pink hair bounce upwards. 

“Jaehwan!” he yelled, launching an attack at the guy who was pouting. Their little, playful, brawl continued until the pink-haired was pushed against the wall. Taekwoon just stood there, holding Jiwoon on his arm, shaking his head while stepping in further. The action was enough to make the Jaehwan guy stop in his tracks, stepping forward to the counter, leaving the pink guy bewildered against the tiles. 

“Good-day sir, what can I get for you?” Jaehwan questioned over-politely, smiling at the guy and the boy in his arms. Behind him pink hair doomed up, ready to attack, until he saw the kid hanging half asleep on the guy’s shoulder. The pink one stopped, instead gazing with adoration at the sight in front of him. 

“A latte, an apple juice and a cupcake,” Taekwoon ordered, keeping a straight face while looking at the guy behind the cashier, tapping down the order on the touchscreen. The pout resurfaced on Jaehwan’s face, making the little boy laugh silently.

“You can sit down if you’re planning on staying here,” the pink haired guy muttered from behind Jaehwan, pushing him slightly aside. Taekwoon nodded, glancing at the name-tag, catching the name that read out ‘Hongbin’. The guy walked to a table for two near the window, setting the boy down who was barely awake after the afternoon of playing football. Taekwoon was amused seeing Jiwoon like that, patting his head softly from the other side of the table. 

“Ah! Jaehwan!” a third voice echoed through the place, lower and huskier than they heard before. He turned around in his seat, the boy following along his line of sight. 

A blonde guy was bend double while the Jaehwan guy was roughing him up, using his knuckles. The sight appeared comical, leaving them snickering from the side, before the blonde guy stumbled away from the counter. The guy stood straight, rubbing his sore head, while glaring at the guy behind the counter, who - clearly fake - angrily crossed his arms in front of him. 

“You have been sitting here around for too long doing nothing. Go to the liberary and study there instead!” Jaehwan dragged him basically out of the shop. The guy stood in front of the door, big puppy-eyes staring back in, but in the end he strolled away, opposite of where Taekwoon came from. In the mean time Hongbin had brought their drinks and snack, noticing they had been watching the scene. 

“This happens frequently. You seem new around here,” Hongbin started, smiling when he saw the boy staring at the straw of his juice before turning around to the door. Somewhere Jiwoon hoped to see the blonde guy again, but nothing happened. 

“He looks funny!” Jiwoon said, pointing at the door, where now other people were walking in and out. The boy kept staring back. 

“Ah, he’s just a guy that comes here to try and study,” Hongbin replied, empathising on the ‘try’, before looking back at the boy’s father. Hongbin still waited for his answer, looking down at the guy. 

“Yes, we’re new here,” Taekwoon answered, sounding curt in his soft voice, his neutral face appeared again, not showing any emotion.

“Enjoy it!” Hongbin laughed, walking away from their table. Taekwoon noticed his son was still distracted by the guy who had been pushed out of the place. "What do you think of coming back here after school?" Jiwoon turned back around, nodding while pulling the straw towards his mouth. Taekwoon couldn't do anything else, except for smiling while sipping on his latte. 

—  
Jiwoon had to go to school again, with a lot of complaints and whining when he stilled there at the gate on his first day in his new school. Taekwoon exhaled lowly, knowing this wouldn’t be an easy task for the boy to make friends. Especially since the boy is on the introvert side and only if the people around the boy knew more about his situation. When Taekwoon returned to pick him up, he appeared brooding. 

“What happened?” Taekwoon asked, holding Jiwoon’s little hand while they walked the way home. “They don’t like me,” was the answer, followed by abrupt doleful expression painted on Jiwoon’s face. Taekwoon sighed, he could definitely relate with his son, but found it a burdensome matter to respond to. 

“Should we go the cafe from last time?” the man asked, seeing the boy’s face brighten up promptly. Jiwoon leaped buoyant around, stopping in front of Taekwoon, who just crinkled his eyes at the boy's behavior, extending his hand for the boy. Just like that they pranced up to the cafe, the boy glancing inside to see if he was there and much to his delight; he was indeed. 

Near the window the guy sat, his nose buried between a mass amount of notes, books and plates filled with all kinds of sweets. Taekwoon entered with the boy, shushing him when he bounced around the place, before getting their drinks, the same as last time, giving by the pink haired guy, flashing him a billion watt smile. They sat down on the other side of the establishment, but since it was again quiet, with no one blocking their view, they could look around (or look at the guy). 

Behind the counter was Hongbin, cleaning the machine in between serving the costumers that swirl through the door and back out. Jaehwan was nowhere to be seen, making everything a lot more peaceful, calm and relaxed. Even if this is their second visit, it was easy to notice that the other was loud and brought ambience in the place with his jesteresque actions. Foolish, but sometimes welcomed. 

Taekwoon’s eyes followed the sight of his son, landing on that guy, once again. Only now he he could study the guy’s posture. He probably wasn’t that much younger than he was, but he looked very mature. The fringe of his blonde hair was falling forward, while the sides were buzzed. On his oddly shaped nose, rested a pair of thick-rimmed, black glasses, while his droopy eyes were strained on the papers splayed in front of him. His chiseled jawline stood out from his features, along with his uniquely shaped ears. His thin lips looked in this light fuller than they probably were. He took a bite of the sweet treat next to him, his fingers wrapped around it, looking delicate. The guy wasn’t far from being the handsomest guy in the cafe, if you exclude Hongbin behind the counter, flashing dimples. The cardigan was slipping of the guy’s shoulder, falling until right underneath the sleeve of his polo, making him look up to adjust. For a moment the two locked their eyes, but Taekwoon shifted his gaze elsewhere. 

“Dad!” Jiwoon squealed, returning to the boy who had finished his juice by this time. Glancing at the clock he saw it was starting to become late. 

“Jiwoonie, we should go home,” Taekwoon mumbled, only to notice he hadn’t even touched his latte, but fortunately it was in a paper cup for him. He grabbed it, watching how the boy jumped of the chair, before both walked to the door. For one last time Taekwoon glanced over his shoulder, smiling when he saw the guy eyeing him from between his nonfiction. 

Once outside he saw the boy turning again. “Can we come here again?” Jiwoon asked, looking up at his dad. “We will, Woonie,” Taekwoon mumbled, blushing when he noticed he was gawking again at this unknown man. 

The next day the two were again in the cafe, on the same spot, with a similar picture to yesterday. The blonde guy buried in books, defining words and phrases. At least that's what Taekwoon could see from his spot. He couldn’t even see what he even was studying in the first place. 

And the two repeated this action for the next two weeks. Taekwoon went to work, Jiwoon went to school, afterwards the two went to the cafe, sitting on the other side, talking and watching the blonde guy study whatsoever courses displayed in front of him. 

Once at home, Jiwoon would non-stop chatter about how the blonde guy looked 'funny'. He even mentioned a couple of times that he wanted to meet the man, making Taekwoon smile, but also feeling axed. He would lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling while Jiwoon was rambling on about his day at school. Jiwoon would then talk about the little gestures the student would do when he was studying, some little actions Taekwoon even missed. Like how he would salivate his lips a lot when he just sipped from his coffee, or how he would stretch his back after 10minutes of being etched over the paperbacks and loose sheets. 

Taekwoon was amused by how his son was this observant, noticing things he wouldn’t even have acknowledged if he stared at him a whole day. Even when Jiwoon pointed out that one time when he stood up to go to the restroom, that something black was showing right above his elbow, only it turned out to be a tattoo composed by words. 

“It’s time to sleep, Woonie,” Taekwoon muttered, trying to lift the boy from his abdomen, where he was seated all the time. “Dad! Have you seen him smile at you when we left?” Jiwoon protested, using another little observing on him. It was his favorite armament to use when it was bedtime. 

“I haven’t, but it’s really time for this little guy to get to bed,” Taekwoon said, booping the little boy’s nose, making him cross his arms in front of him, visage decorated with a deep frown. 

“But dad!” Jiwoon opposed again, trying to buy more time, but failed miserably when Taekwoon tackled him into a hug. He managed to stand up from his bed, carrying the boy over to the room on the other side of the hall. “If you will go to sleep now, we will go to the cafe, again. Okay?” Taekwoon bribed the boy, who nodded keenly, flopping down on the mattress. Taekwoon pressed a kiss on his forehead, smiling a last time before turning around, switching the light off. 

Taekwoon sat down on his bed, looking at the wall, but sighed when he thought about the days he spends with his son. How they spend more time together then they ever did before. He does miss he old friends, but the occasional talks with the neighbor, Hakyeon, were very pleasing. He didn’t say much, but the guy could talk enough to fill three seasons of a talk show on his own. It was fun to listen to the stories of this particular loquacious person. 

Same was for the wild guy, Jaehwan, who would talk about random things at odd moments, or make a joke to bring a smile onto Jiwoon’s face. Hongbin would cringe from behind the counter or comment in his caustic way. Only he wanted to hear the blonde's husky voice again. It had been too long and he was sure he was on the verge of forgetting it. 

Company was what he craved for the most. 

—  
Taekwoon hated it when he had to leave Jiwoon alone for a whole day, not being able to enjoy the company of his son, but this was his -maybe only- chance to build a proper career again. While he was at this solicitation meeting, Jiwoon was with that Hakyeon guy from the apartment on the opposite of the hall. Taekwoon was smiling already to himself, imagining Jiwoon’s face the moment he enters their place again. 

The evening was setting slowly, but surely, illuminating the buildings in a pastel pink glow, while the streets were emptying fast. People were hurrying inside to eat, or something else. Taekwoon sighed, remembering all those times he walked with his girlfriend along the streets, stopping in front of windows, deciding if they wanted to buy, or skip past it. He would smile, feel adored, but incomplete. Something was wrong with every step they took forward to a future together. 

Without even noticing Taekwoon had halted in front of the cafe, his gaze up, staring inside. Inside it was calm, absorbing him completely and when he took a step inside, he noticed Hongbin and Jaehwan were bickering again in their playful manner, along with the blonde who was also there again. Taekwoon suddenly felt some vulnerability rush over him, making him weak in his knees for a moment, but he hid his emotions well behind his stolid face. When walking up to the cashier, he overheard the seriousness of the bickering that was going on between the two workers and the blonde hanging out there. Atmosphere changing drastically into unrelaxed state. 

“Wonshik, we can’t give you free food forever,” Jaehwan stressed, looking dourly at the guy that commonly got treaten like a friend or even a brother. The blonde, apparently Wonshik, sighed deeply opening his mouth, but it took a few seconds before a retort came. 

“It’s expensive,” he susurrated, looking like a beaten puppy, staring up with puppy-eyes to Jaehwan, who didn’t budge. “I’m sorry, Wonshik. I don’t have any leftovers.” 

Both guys looked very apologetic when Jaehwan spoke the words, making Wonshik’s shoulders downing even more, slumping his way towards the door. Taekwoon just stood there, looking at Wonshik, not even hearing Hongbin’s enthoustastic: “What can I get you, Taekwoon?” His heart was slightly wrenched, seeing the guy passing him. 

Maybe an unknown force does exist to push that extra bit in a crucial moment. Faith wasn’t a thing Taekwoon really believed in, but when his body suddenly acted on its own without him even registering his actions, he might have doubted his beliefs all together. 

Taekwoon’s hand had found it’s way onto Wonshik’s shoulder, his delicate fingers squeezing slightly the strong muscles under the loose shirt of the man. Wonshik turned around quickly, looking at the man, nonplussed. Taekwoon gulped, thinking of anything to say, but a blush crept onto his face. He hoped that the guy would shake his hand off, storm through the door and never think of him ever again. Much to his own surprise the student didn’t move, nailed to the floor, just like him. 

“I heard you talking to Jaehwan… uhm,” Taekwoon started off, not even hearing his own voice when he spoke the words, but somehow there was more courage in his body than he thought. “Do you want to come and eat at my place?” When he looked over the shoulder of the student, Hongbin was looking right at the two of them, raising his eyebrow at the conversation of the two, echoing through the empty establishment. “I don’t want to be a burden, you don’t need to do this,” Wonshik breathed, his deep voice sounding like music to Taekwoon’s ears. 

“It’s okay, really,” Taekwoon assured him, letting him think for a moment until he nodded. Taekwoon tried his best to smile, outwardly, but it couldn’t grace his lips at the moment. He just stifled up slightly, footing it towards the door, his arm motioning to come along with him. Outside he heard a pair of feet following him, soon catching up on him, stumbling next to him. The evenings were becoming cooler, a breeze going through their hair when Taekwoon led the way to his apartment. “Hey, you’re the guy with the kid right? Mostly sitting on the other side of the cafe?” Wonshik suddenly asked, like realization washed over him like a wave. Taekwoon just nodded while shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. 

The rest of the promenade was quiet, both of them not having a topic to start a nice chat while continuing their way. Once they stood in front of the building, it was suddenly clear that Taekwoon had just invited in a complete stranger into his place, but than again it was an enchanted stranger who had captivated him and his son from the very first moment they had seen him in that cafe. 

Taekwoon led his guest in his apartment, immediately heading for his fridge, pulling down a flyer from some kind of delivery place, but then realizing he could do better than just ordering food. 

“I will be right back, okay? My son is staying at the neighbor,” Taekwoon announced, standing at door, slightly weary by leaving a stranger in his living room without anyone near, but seeing how he just smiled, those eyes closing. “It’s fine,” he responded, while Taekwoon just stepped outside, 2 steps until he was in front of his neighbor’s door. 

He knocked, after some time Hakyeon opened the door, revealing him sighing deeply while Jiwoon appeared from behind him. His face was close to thunder clouds on a sunny summer day, glowering. “Your son, he isn’t really easy, am I right?” Hakyeon looked exhausted, probably tried everything to get Jiwoon to play with him, but most-likely flopped.

“Hakyeon, just hand him back to me,” Taekwoon muttered, placing a hand on the guy’s shoulder, slapping it a little too hard while Jiwoon toddled over to him again. Hakyeon rubbed his sore shoulder while closing the door when Taekwoon moved over to his flat again. “Jiwoon, I also might have a sur-,” Taekwoon was cut short when Jiwoon suddenly gasped, making his way over to the guy on the couch. 

“Wonshik, this is Jiwoon, my son,” Taekwoon introduced his son to the guy, who simpered widely when the kid immediately came up to him. “It’s the fun guy! Dad!” Jiwoon sounded delirious upon seeing the guy in their own apartment. 

“Fun guy?” Wonshik questioned, frowning at the man who just smiled, while disappearing into his kitchen. “He calls you that since the first day he laid eyes on you,” was the reply, while he rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator to find the ingredients for his famous spaghetti. 

While Taekwoon engrossed himself in the kitchen, cooking one of his best dishes out there, he heard the laughing noises coming from the living room, trying to hide his own excitement while mixing the sauce together. Soon the scent of a sauce filled with exquisite herbs, swarmed through the air in the apartment. 

Two ravenous wolves appeared at the entrance of the little space, looking at the man working hard on finishing his spaghetti. When he looked up his lips curled upwards, seeing that the two had found each other, since Jiwoon had settled himself already on the guy’s arm while they stood there, observing Taekwoon’s ministrations. “Hey, I forgot to ask your name when we walked back here,” Wonshik spoke up when Taekwoon put down the bowl with food on the small table. 

“Taekwoon,” he replied softly, placing the plates on the table alongside. Quickly the two sat along with Taekwoon at the table, Jiwoon refusing to leave Wonshik, ending up on the guy’s lap while they ate their spaghetti. “This is really good,” Wonshik complimented, sticking his thumbs up before falling silent, eating up all of his plate, even asking for more. Once in a while he even helped the little guy on his lap with eating, smiling when Taekwoon also helped him, yet he felt like he was invading someone’s personal moment. 

“Delicious, Taekwoon, really it’s delicious. Also, thank you for letting me eat here,” Wonshik started, making it look like he was about to leave the two behind and return to his own place. “Please stay a bit!” Jiwoon whined, clinging onto the guy’s shirt when they were standing in the small entrance hall. The boy was making it really difficult to leave that easy. 

“Jiwoonie, it’s time to sleep,” Taekwoon said, preying the boy of the other guy’s arms, giving him finally some rest, “don’t leave yet.” Wonshik nodded, standing there in the middle of the hall, a little awkward while Taekwoon went to put Jiwoon in his bed. Luckily for him he had spent most of his day in his pajamas already at Hakyeon’s place. 

A few moments later Taekwoon reappeared, without the little boy, approaching the blonde guy who hadn’t moved even a tiny bit. 

“He’s asleep,” Taekwoon whispered, his voice lower than usual, but still as velvety as it always is. “He’s cute,” Wonshik smiled, making Taekwoon also smile.

“Jiwoon normally isn’t this open to visitors, you must be an exception,” Taekwoon commented leading the guy back to hall, nibbling on his lower lip. “Hey, you need money right?” 

“Yes, I need to share the rent with my roommate, but he won’t share his food with me. The kid is still growing taller,” Wonshik explained, scratching the back of his head. 

“Do you want to… come and babysit on Jiwoon when I am at meetings? I’m new here and I am currently busy trying to apply for a job, leaving him alone here without someone to take care of him,” Taekwoon started, opening the door, letting the guy step outside of the door. 

“What about the guy across?” Wonshik tried to let the question slip past him, but his eyes were beaming, finally having a job that might help him further for awhile. 

“Jiwoon doesn’t like him that much,” Taekwoon explained, waiting for a reply from the guy. It was silent for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Taekwoon hoped he would say yes, giving Jiwoon a bit of joy in his life too. 

“I like your little fella. Yeah, I would like to,” Wonshik replied, smiling, making Taekwoon nod at him. “My next meeting is in 2 days, is that okay for you?” 

“Normally it’s not a problem.”

“Great!” Taekwoon replied, doubting if he should close the door now, while Wonshik was still standing there, looking like a doofus on his doorstep. Wonshik looked around, noticing he was standing in the middle of a hallway, at almost midnight while he should get back to his dorm. 

“Thanks, for the job… and the food,” Wonshik said, stepping away from the door, “See you then in two days!” 

“Don’t forget it!” Taekwoon replied, seeing how the guy was already disappearing into the elevator that had arrived on his floor in the meantime. 

“I won’t!” was the last thing the deep voice replied before the lift went down, leaving the hallway in complete silence. Taekwoon exhaled in relief, while he let the door fall shut, locking it behind him while making his way through the bedroom when he heard a tiny voice calling him out. 

“Dad? Is Wonshik going to stay?” Jiwoon asked, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in a cutesy way only he can. Taekwoon shook his head, making the young boy pout, but the snicker escaping Taekwoon’s lips gave away that he was joking. “Not for tonight, kid, but he will be back soon,” Taekwoon answered the boy’s question, kissing one last time his forehead before letting him sleep. 

After he had changed himself, he was lying down on bed, staring up at the ceiling, smiling. Maybe a little bit of joy for both of them wouldn’t hurt.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik looking after Jiwoon.

Exactly two days later, Wonshik arrived at the apartment at the time Taekwoon passed him on earlier at the cafe, a bit in a hurry back then. Taekwoon opened the door, seeing the student standing there, smiling widely, glasses again perched on the bridge of his nose. Taekwoon smiled, seeing the guy standing there, knowing that Jiwoon will be euphoric seeing him.

“Hi,” Wonshik just said, a coy smile on his face when Taekwoon stepped aside to lead the man inside. Before he could say something, Jiwoon came already running towards the guy, yelling noisily. The next second he knew, his son was clamping to Wonshik’s legs. The sight was adorable, making Taekwoon’s heart fill with even more joy to see the boy’s reaction.

“Fun guy!” Jiwoon shouted, pulling Wonshik to his treasure box filled with toys, placed at the side of the living room. Taekwoon followed closely behind them, standing a few steps away. “It’s Wonshik, Jiwoon,” Taekwoon mumbled, seeing how the boy was going through the box, followed by stuffing Wonshik’s hands full with toys. “Won…shik,” Jiwoon mumbled, pausing for a moment, to let the name sink in, “Wonshik!”

“He’s adorable,” Wonshik breathed, looking at the boy in front of him, pulling out a few more toys from his box. “Have fun with him,” Taekwoon smiled, patting his shoulder before walking to the door, standing there for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the two. He grabbed his bag and jacket, readying himself for another day of solicitation meetings.

Once Taekwoon walked out of the door, Wonshik was sitting down with the little boy on the floor. “Jiwoonie, what are we going to do today?” Wonshik asked, looking at the boy who finally displayed all his toys in front of him. It was just past noon, Jiwoon didn’t have school that day. The boy was suddenly quiet, but he was clearly contemplating what to do at that moment. “Does Jiwoonie already know the alphabet?” Wonshik questioned, pushing the glasses higher up on his nose, after they had slid down again. The boy just shook his head, looking up at the man next to him, mirth all over his face. 

“Wonshik! Learn me!”

Wonshik smiled at the boy before standing up, walking over to the desk there, finding some scrap paper and a pen, taking it with him, sitting at the low coffee-table, while Jiwoon padded over, sitting down on the other side. Wonshik opened the cap, scribbling down a few signs on the paper, first trying to guess if he somehow had some knowledge of the alphabet. After he was done he turned the paper, showing Jiwoon the things he had scribbled down on the blank sheet. The first character on it was “ㅈ”, making Jiwoon stare at him, followed by a few more signs: “ㅣ”, “ㅇ”, “ㅜ” and “ㄴ”.

“Do you know these signs?” Wonshik questioned, glancing at the boy who shook his head, but had the spark in his eyes that showed he wanted to learn what those meant. “This is combined together ‘JIWOON’,” Wonshik continued, placing the signs together into two combinations, showing the boys name. “Me?” the boy asked, a note of awe in his tone, looking at the guy sitting there with eyes as big as saucers.

“This is a ‘J’, this is an ‘I’,” Wonshik started again, turning the page towards him, so he didn’t have to write upside-down, leaving the boy was mesmerized that he moved over and sat down on Wonshik’s lap, blinking at how the student wrote down the characters again, “‘ㅇ’ is a special one. We use it in front of vowels in the beginning of a part of the words. Then we have the ‘U’ and then the ‘N’,” Wonshik wrote down, in his some how very edgy, trenchant way.

“I want to! I want to!” Jiwoon chanted happily, reaching out for the pen to take it in his own hands. Wonshik just let him do, seeing how he shakingly copies the characters next to Wonshik’s pre-written ones. The lines were whimsical, due to the way Jiwoon still held onto his pen; high and in a tight fist, making the student laugh at his adorable actions. A couple of tries, with a few errors and Wonshik holding his hand over the boy’s, the writing got slightly steadier. The student also managed to show a couple of times how to actually hold the pen, but the boy adamantly returned to his way of holding the pen.

“How do you write ‘dad’?” Jiwoon then asked, turning slowly to look up at Wonshik’s face, who just had a soft, genuine smile on his face, swiftly stealing the pen from Jiwoon’s little hands. Bewilderment replaced the boy’s expectant expression.

Wonshik just went ahead, writing down the word for the boy, who was fascinated by the way the student wrote, carefully and steady. Jiwoon would also glance up seeing how Wonshik’s tongue would stick out just a little bit while writing. Without a warning Jiwoon just reached out, touching Wonshik’s nose. “Boop!” he giggled alongside it, startling Wonshik a bit, who just held the boy closer.

“You’re adorable, Jiwoonie,” Wonshik muttered, cradling him close, making the boy shriek while squirming a way back to the paper. He tried once again to copy the characters this time, slower then before, succeeding faster in learning them. Wonshik still explained what each character meant. The student then started to tickle the young boy in his sides, making him wriggle away, failing time and time again, only to end up being pressed up against Wonshik’s chest, transfixed on his face while yawning widely.

“Tired already?” Wonshik questioned the boy who nodded, clawing at the guy’s shirt even more, having in tight grip while his eyes started to falter, drifting off to sleep. Awkwardly Wonshik sat there with the boy on lap, curled up against him, soundly asleep while he just flipped on the TV, softly playing it in the background, just loud enough to slowly become white noise for Wonshik.

Not much later Wonshik had his legs stretched underneath the little table, his head against the edge of the couch, his mouth agape while snoring loudly (not to mention the tiny string of saliva running down his cheek), in his arms he holding the boy in a solid grip, anchoring him down on his chest. They both didn’t hear the soft click of the door opening, revealing Taekwoon, who saw immediately that the two had fallen asleep (also due to the loud snores penetrating his ears, making him cringe a bit every time again). Yet the scene was halcyon and beautiful in his opinion.

Taekwoon hummed contently while placing his bag down on the floor, the faint thud making Jiwoon wake up from his slumber. The boy rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the dimmed lightening to see his dad standing there in the doorway.

“Dad!” he yelped, loud enough to wake Wonshik up too, who stretched lazily, only then to realise he had fallen asleep at Taekwoon’s place.

“Have you been a good boy?” Taekwoon asked when Jiwoon had settled on his arms again, excitedly nodding his head. “Wonshik learnt me to write!” Jiwoon was in a rapture at that moment, making Wonshik smile when he was on his feet.

“You learnt him to write?” Taekwoon questioned when Wonshik neared the two, scratching his the nape of his neck with a boyish smile on his face.

“Ah yeah, just a tiny bit,” the student responded, heading to the door to collect his things he left there, right next to the entrance. Taekwoon smiled at him, watching how he put on his shoes. “Sorry that I can’t stay, I promised Sanghyuk, my roommate, to help him today,” Wonshik apologized upon seeing the doleful look covering Jiwoon’s face.

“Good luck on that and thanks for staying,” Taekwoon thanked, watching how Wonshik had opened the door, fidgeting with his phone in his hands, glimpsing down at it, nibbling at his bottom lip. Doubt was written all over his face if he had to give his number or not.

“No problem. See you tomorrow then,” Wonshik sighed, placing his phone back in his pockets, the action oblivious to Taekwoon, who was busy hearing out the boy. When the door closed, he sat Jiwoon down at the table, only to hear what happened that afternoon with him and the student, a bond already being formed between the two.

—

The next day Taekwoon had left the two again, this time Jiwoon was absorbed by his figurines, all sprawled on the floor. This time Taekwoon wouldn’t be gone for that long, meaning that the two probably wouldn’t have the time to even nap like yesterday (but he had to admit that it was the cutest sight he had seen).

“Wonshik! Wonshik! Wonshik!” Jiwoon chanted all over, heading him several superhero toys in his palms. Before the student even say something back he had Captain America, Bucky and the Hulk stuffed in his hands while the young boy started of his story.

“I am Iron Man,” Jiwoon tried to use a deep voice, making Wonshik chuckle instead, letting the Hulk appear in front of the boy’s figurine.

“Hulk! Smash!” Wonshik boomed with his deep voice, silencing the young boy for a moment, surprised at sudden sound, but crinkled his eyes nonetheless. He continued his stories about the several heroes he had there splayed across the living room floor. Wonshik had to voice several characters with his deep voice, making the boy squeal whenever he spoke, especially for the Hulk.

“Jiwoonie?” Wonshik started off while Iron Man was busy battling Loki, making Jiwoon stop to watch the man for a moment with a little pout plastered on his face. “Yes?” was his mellifluous answer, returning to his battle of the century between the technologic advanced superhero and the Asgardian deity of mischief.

“Who is your favorite hero?” Wonshik questioned, seeing the boy think for a second, his eyes drifting off to the two figurines in his hands, before he beamed joyous.

“Iron Man!” he shouted, holding up his red figurine, his eyes becoming little crescents while Wonshik just acted shocked. “Oh really? That’s my favourite too!” Wonshik sounded excited, a little bit too much for an young adult male, but it was real and amusing to say the least about his little antics.

Right when they were about to continue their story in which Iron Man had to save Captain America before a mad Hulk would crush him, there was a knock on the door. Wonshik looked at the boy, not knowing what was happening, but all the got was almost the exact same expression. The student shrugged, standing up from the floor, making his way over to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Yah! Taekwoon-ah why do you ig-?” the man in front rambled on from the very first second, not even looking at Wonshik, until he did and paused. Hakyeon (Wonshik guessed it was him because Taekwoon said it was the neighbour that would turn into a cascade of words the second you see him) glared at the stranger in his “friend’s” apartment, his glare only turning darker with every second ticking by.

“Who are you? What are you even doing here in Taekwoon’s place? How did you even get in here in the first place? Did you do something to Jiwoon? Or worse did you do something to Taekwoon? Also boy, how can you go out dressed like that? Are you here to rob the place? Kidnap Jiwoonie maybe? I can’t trust you, you have this look. Maybe I should call the po-,” Hakyeon cross-examed the student, who stumbled back while Hakyeon surged forward over the treshold, halting the man to take out his phone. Hakyeon’s glare only intensified, while Wonshik just released the breath he was holding in, sounding like an awkward chuckle in his ears.

“Can you first… Calm down?” Wonshik asked, smiling, broadly at first, realising it was stupid, changing it into a small curve of his lips. Right when he was about to talk, he felt tiny tugs at the hem of his shirt, seeing Jiwoon standing there, half-hidden behind his back.

“Wonshik, that is annoying friend of dad!” Jiwoon said, making Hakyeon’s eyes widen, bigger then saucers.

“Annoying? Me? Jiwoonie! Who learnt you that? This guy?” Hakyeon accused, pointing at Wonshik, who only pushed his glasses higher on his nose. “No,” Jiwoon started, hugging Wonshik’s legs only tighter, “Dad says.” Hakyeon just stood there, eyes closed while gritting his teeth together, before opening them to turn back to Wonshik, who gulped loudly at that stern look.

“But still, you haven’t answered any of my questions earlier, young man,” Hakyeon muttered under his breath, taking a threatening step closer to the student. “I’m Kim Wonshik, student, but also since 2 days Jiwoon’s babysit. Taekwoon asked me personally if I would do this job. I didn’t have one before this either,” Wonshik quickly explained, voice raised higher then usually due to that strong gaze fixated on his face. The gaze remained unwavering until Hakyeon had processed all of it, instead snorting loudly.

“He hired you? How can he even hire a guy like you? You look like you just ran out of a club last night, not even changing into something decent enough to present yourself,” Hakyeon started again, but was cut short this time by Wonshik who was breaking out of his awkward shell.

“Hey listen, you seem like a nice guy, but would you please leave? I know you and Taekwoon have talked before and such, but I doubt he would like it that I let you enter his place unwelc-,” Wonshik started until he saw Taekwoon standing there in the door opening, a tiny smirk on his face while looking at the guy. It was like Taekwoon had entered at the right moment to save the student from his neighbour.

“Hakyeon,” he started off, dropping his bag on the floor, only to make the man turn around slowly. Hakyeon smiled when he saw him standing there.

“I just came to say h-,” Hakyeon wanted to say, but …

“Get out,” Taekwoon hissed, seeing how the man quickly made his way out of the apartment, seemingly guilty of his bashful way of threatening his babysit. “You okay, Wonshik?” Taekwoon sounded concerned when he saw two left, standing there like two beaten puppies, Jiwoon still bracing the student’s leg. Wonshik nodded slowly, but surely, breathing steadier, while Jiwoon let go and waggled over to his father, hugging his long limbs instead.

“Nevermind him. Next time just close the door in his face, no problem,” Taekwoon mumbled, picking up Jiwoon while walking over to Wonshik, patting his shoulder lightly. “He was threatening to call the police,” Wonshik whispered still slightly disoriented after the incident, staring right in front of him. “It’s okay.”

Wonshik turned, looking at the man, smiling slightly before pulling himself away from the wall he leant against. Taekwoon felt how his heartbeat suddenly picked up a faster pace, gazing into the student’s eyes, noticing how a blush crept on Wonshik’s cheekbones. He just chuckled, in his deep voice, making Taekwoon’s lips twitch upwards at the same time. He felt a tug at his arm, Jiwoon asking to be put back on his feet. Taekwoon led the student back to the door, not saying a word after their sudden closeness from a few seconds again.

“Wonshik!” Jiwoon yelled, closing in on the two, in his hands holding his favorite figurine, “here.” The boy gave his Iron Man toy to the student, who smiled but accepted the gift, squatting in front of the 4years old. “Why do you give me this Jiwoonie?”

“Think of me,” the boy muttered, a moment of doubt was there, but then he leant in, kissing Wonshik unexpectedly on his cheek. The student blushed again, looking up at Taekwoon at the same time, who for once had a toothy smile. Wonshik stood up again, stepping in his shoes, grabbing his bag from the floor, showing in front of Jiwoon that he safely tucked the toy in his bag, keeping it with him. Wonshik took out his phone at that point again.

“Put your number in it,” Wonshik ordered in a more confident than he had ever sounded during these meetings. Taekwoon took the device from his hands, quickly typing away the numbers, before handing it back. With a small wave Wonshik stepped out, Taekwoon following to close the door, hearing Jiwoon sigh deeply.

“Jiwoonie?” Taekwoon questioned, seeing the boy with a downcast look on his face. “Will he come back?” Jiwoon looked up, a bit of hope on his face. “He probably will.” Taekwoon ruffled his hair up, walking with him to the living room, tidying it from all the toys.

That night everything changed. Jiwoon caught apparently something in school earlier, making him sick, staying the whole night up with a fever and crying. Taekwoon had to comfort him, eventually letting him sleep in his bed, just so he could also look after the boy whenever something should happen. The man brushed away a strand of hair, glued to the boy’s forehead due to all the sweating, but he finally looked peaceful while falling asleep himself.

Hours later Taekwoon had carried the boy over to the couch, where he would just sit, while sweating out. The man was in the kitchen, making the miraculous brew that always works whenever one is sick, chicken soup, when there was a knock on the door. He left the kitchen, opening the front door only to see nobody, except a tiny box on the ground, ‘To. Jiwoon’ written on top of it. Taekwoon frowned, taking the box in anyways, closing the door and bring it over to the boy.

“For me?” Jiwoon asked, his face brighten up when Taekwoon handed him the package in his hands, quickly ripping it open, only to find his Iron Man toy in it. Both the boy and Taekwoon were left speechless, knowing that only one person could have had it instead of them. The next moment another knock was on the door, making Taekwoon confused about what was actually happening. Lost in thoughts he opened the door once again, shocked when he was revealed to something that made Jiwoon scream from his spot on the couch.

“Iron Man!” he yelled, getting from underneath his blanket faster then the speed of light, toddling his way over to superhero standing there at the door, the toy suddenly lost and forgotten on the couch.

The boy immediately clung to the person’s leg, leaving Taekwoon stunned in the middle of the hall, looking at the scene in front of him. “Hi Jiwoonie,” the voice said, making Jiwoon stare upwards afterwards, recognizing the deep voice from the first syllable. Jiwoon was in shock, stepping back, his expression only becoming brighter, despite being sick and being feverish again. Also Taekwoon had heard the voice, hoping it wasn’t who he thought it was.

“Wonshik?” Jiwoon asked, his voice soft, insecure suddenly and face warming up because of his fever again, but he was motionless. Taekwoon noticed his son’s change in behaviour, picking him up, holding him close to his body. “Jiwoonie, is everything alright?” the voice questioned, the guy opening the front part of his Iron Man mask, revealing indeed Wonshik.

“He’s got sick last night, further he’s alright,” Taekwoon mumbled, ruffling the boy’s hair, while bringing him back to his spot on the couch, letting him lie down again, but curious Jiwoon kept looking over the armrest to his ‘friend’ who just stood there in the full armor. Wonshik slowly took off the helmet completely, showing his slightly sweaty blonde hair and for once not wearing glasses. Taekwoon walked up to the student, only to bonk him quite hard on the head, making Jiwoon chuckle from his spot at the interaction between the two.

“Why did you even do this?” Taekwoon questioned, glancing at the student, though there was a small smile playing around his lips. Wonshik was baffled by the sudden question, making him blush in embarrassment that he walked into the house of someone he barely knew in a full superhero suit. “I… I wanted to make Jiwoon happy?” Wonshik replied, looking down at his feet.

The next thing that happened, was what Wonshik expected the least. Something out of Taekwoon’s character, but Wonshik clearly felt arms around his shoulders, squeezing them tightly together. “Thank you,” Taekwoon whispered in his ear, making Wonshik blush furiously, hoping secretly that Jiwoon didn’t see it (fortunately the boy had fallen asleep due to his fever), “also you’re cute like this.” Wonshik couldn’t believe his ears, wanted retort to it, instead deciding not to say a thing when Taekwoon let go of him again, falling back in his character again while looking at the student dressed up as a superhero.

“Want to stay for dinner?”

—

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik started off when they were strolling towards the park, a week later then the last meeting, Jiwoon bouncing in between them having a tight grip on both men’s hands. Taekwoon browsed at the guy, raising his eyebrow slightly, but further remained in his pokerface stance. Wonshik almost forgot what he wanted to say at that moment, glimpsing at the man a moment too long for his own liking. “W-why did you ask me to come along?” he stammered at first, regaining composure afterwards, turning away at that moment before he might get the wrong impression.

“Jiwoon asked for it,” was the reply from Taekwoon who also felt his cheeks heating up at the moments shared between them, but ignored it. Said boy in between them bounced even more, looking up at Wonshik. “Wonshik is a fun guy!” Jiwoon mumbled, getting closer to the man for a bit, making him almost drop the football he had underneath his arm.

“Of course he did,” Wonshik answered, laughing at the little boy, who just smiled widely back at the guy, bouncing around more, letting go of their hands when they got at a patch of grass, perfect for the three of them to play. Taekwoon glanced a bit longer then intended at the younger man, blushing at what he just said, because secretly it wasn’t only Jiwoon who wanted Wonshik to come along to play football in the park.

Wonshik dropped the ball on the grass, passing the ball to Jiwoon who was becoming steadier in playing with it. Jiwoon kicked the ball further away, running after it, giggling because Wonshik was chasing him down, while Taekwoon just stood there on the side, watching the two play with each other. Jiwoon kept dribbling away from Wonshik, who sometimes ended up standing there, catching his breath while continuing his chase further down the park behind the young boy. Taekwoon was amused, sitting down on the grass, in a long stretched shadow of a tree, watching how the sun was slowly setting while the two kept chasing one other.

After a while both of them finally got tired of all that running, retreating to some penalties. The boy tried his best to lift the ball with every kick, but failed hopelessly with every attempt, making Wonshik giggle at his cute attempts. Wonshik still acted out like a spectacular goalie, jumping around the place to keep the ball out of his “goal”. Jiwoon was having a lot of fun, laughing at the way Wonshik would fall dramatically to grasp the ball and keep it close to his body while Jiwoon would storm at him to somehow kick it out of his hands. Taekwoon was watching it all, amused by the two playing around, looking at Wonshik, who looked better then ever in his eyes. His glasses still nicely perched on his nose while the boy ran at him, ruffling his hair when he got up, not even complaining over his ruined clothing. He was dressed in a plain T-Shirt and shorts, slack around his hips.

Taekwoon would never admit it out loud that he was totally falling for the young man, even after barely meeting him, not knowing much about him either, apart that he studies and has a gifted talent to entertain children like Jiwoon. Taekwoon looked up to see Wonshik standing there, smiling widely at him, apparently he noticed how the other was into deep thoughts and his eyes fixed on the student. At that moment Jiwoon finally managed to kick properly, lifting the ball just enough to…

“Awh!” Wonshik yelled, a little belated when he felt how the ball, which was leather but not pumped to the max, collided with his groin. Taekwoon was finally laughing out loud, falling over on the grass, while Wonshik sank to the ground, grabbing his crotch in absolute pain. He was gasping for air like a fish on land, while rolling over and over in pain. Tiny little groans of pain finally escaped when he was trying to calm down, his mouth still open and eyes tightly shut while he was sitting on his knees with his forehead on the cool grass.

Jiwoon was confused at the sight. His dad was laughing loudly over someone else’s pain, but on the other hand he had always thought him that you shouldn’t laugh with someone who is in pain. The boy looked from his dad to the other man, a little pout and frown on his face while toddling over to his father.

“Dad! Why are you laughing? Wonshik is in pain!” Jiwoon chided, pulling his father’s hem of his shirt who was coughing after his laughing fit. Taekwoon glanced up at the boy, remembering he had to be an example for his son, tried to have a serious face again. “Go and tell Wonshik you’re sorry,” Taekwoon commanded him, trying to hide the smile on his face, patting the boy’s bum to push him to Wonshik who was slowly regaining himself again.

Jiwoon went over to the student who laid on his back, staring up at the sky until he felt a weight sitting suddenly on top of his stomach. “Wonshik… I’m sorry,” Jiwoon apologized to the man, hugging for as far as that goes for the two of them. Wonshik just smiled, patting the boy’s head in adoration before suddenly Taekwoon stood there, towering above him.

“We should go home,” he announced, looking at the two who were having a moment that could be classified as bonding. The two looked at each other, knowing that their time to play with each other was becoming shorter and shorter, but nonetheless the two managed to crawl back up on their legs. Wonshik still had to suffer some pain while he was limping behind the two who would occasionally stand still to let the guy catch up on them, until he was able to walk properly again. Jiwoon held his hand tightly while Taekwoon was holding onto the ball in his hands, glancing at the two of them who where like best friends again.

They were soon at Taekwoon’s apartment, walking inside since the breeze that suddenly came was stronger, cold air hitting their bare arms, making them shudder when they entered the slightly warmer apartment. Wonshik pushed his glasses up again, lifting Jiwoon up before placing him on the couch, tickling the little boy. At the same time Taekwoon went off to cook for the three of them, loving the jesting sounds coming from the living room. Somewhere halfway the giggling fit of Jiwoon had turned into a story about superheroes again.

Soon evening had fallen and Wonshik was sitting on the couch, still recovering from the little incident earlier, flipping through the channels on the TV, while Taekwoon was bringing Jiwoon to his bed. The voices were too faint for him to hear, while the sound of a news anchor talking about a political scandal in foreign country, was overpowering them. Even that eventually became white noise while he just sat there, staring at the device while he thought back at the events of today. He had noticed the, not-so-subtle, looks that Taekwoon had been giving him all day, while he played football with Jiwoon. The occasional blushes that appeared on his face, when his glance lingered at moment too long on Wonshik’s face. He had seen everything, but was confused. Every second he looked back at the man, he felt like his own heart was sometimes breaking through his ribcage, followed by the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

He shook his head when he heard footsteps returning into the living room, making him look up at the man who seemed to have changed into pajamas before plopping down next to the student who was trying not to look at Taekwoon. “Are you still hurt?” Taekwoon asked, glancing over at Wonshik who suddenly seemed different in his eyes then he had been when he had walked in earlier, joking and playing with Jiwoon.

“I…I’m fine,” Wonshik replied, slightly shocked by his own stuttering there while looking over at the man next to him. He was struck by the eternal beauty of the man next to him. Suddenly it was like there was a new light shining down on him, making his features look even better. Those piercing eyes hiding underneath the black fringe while observing Wonshik’s features himself. The silence was unbearable, but soothing in the same way, leaving them sitting there in the darkness and tranquility of the apartment. The student hadn’t even noticed that he had been slowly scooting closer to the man, who hadn’t said anything or inched backwards to avoid the younger’s advances towards him.

Wonshik leaned closer then he should have, but didn’t think of anything when he was inching closer to the man, his eyes closed while closing the last bits of the gap between the two of them. His head tilted last minute to the side, pressing his lips on Taekwoon’s who was shocked in his return, but didn’t fight the student, hesitating to kiss him back. He was overwhelmed suddenly by thoughts, questions and feelings he hadn’t had before and the fact that Wonshik’s glasses were still somehow pressing against his face. ‘Did he notice it all the time? Maybe he does feel something for me, but… am I sure I am feeling the same? Is he more then a new friend? Is he a flirt? He can’t be just a flirt though. This kid is too nice to even be a flirt.’ Taekwoon was lost in his thoughts.

The lack of returning the kiss made Wonshik panic inside his head. ‘What am I doing wrong? Have I interpreted the signals wrong? What is wrong? Why isn’t he kissing me back? Maybe …’ And then something clicked in his mind, leaving him struck with apprehension that he opened his eyes quickly, pulling back at the same time, noticing that Taekwoon had closed his eyes, slowly opening them back to see the student jumping off the couch, staggering towards the door, shaking his head, mumbling words along the lines of ‘how can I be so stupid’. Only was Taekwoon rapid to react, climbing of the couch, grabbing Wonshik’s wrist to hold him in his place, but the student just managed to wrench his hand out of the man’s grasp.

The next second he knew, Wonshik was pinned against the wall, with Taekwoon standing in front of him, blocking the student from a way out by placing a hand on each side of Wonshik’s head. He was feeling strange at that point, because this was very intimate, but he was sure he was all wrong the whole time. He felt like he could cry at that moment, merely managing to hold himself together.

“Why did you do that?” Taekwoon asked, his voice was calm, not revealing any emotion at all, while looking at the student in front of him. Wonshik couldn’t even figure out a bit from his gaze or the tone of his voice.

“I … I am sorry Taekwoon, I am so so so sorry,” Wonshik started off, trying to sound composed, but his normally deep voice suddenly sounded higher in his own ears, that it made him embarrassed to even hear it, “I don’t know but… When I saw you looking at me a couple of times… I don’t know… I am probably so wrong. I am so sorry.”

“Wonshik, Wonshik!” Taekwoon had to repeat himself in a slightly harsher tone, making the student look at him, “Calm down.” Wonshik hadn’t even noticed that he sounded like he was almost hyperventilating at that point. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, which didn’t really work. There was an deafening silence between them.

“Taekwoon I… I like… guys and sometimes I would see you look at me and… I thought that… maybe… you would … like me? But I guess that’s just a stupid thought since you have Jiwoon and you are probably straighter then a ruler,” Wonshik started off, but then went into random rambling that just left Taekwoon amused, watching the student in front of him ramble on about how he couldn’t possibly be liking anyone of the male specie.

“Wonshik, I like you.”

“You’re probably after some gi- What?” Wonshik stopped talking, his mouth slightly slack while gawping at the man in front of him.

“I said,” Taekwoon started, leaning closer to Wonshik, his lips slightly touching the student’s ear, “I like you.” Taekwoon just started to softly chuckle at the reaction from Wonshik, who was basically nailed to the floor with his face in shock.

“I once was with a girl, yes, for about 5 years. Jiwoon was a little accident that happened a bit too early in our relation. I love him nonetheless, but I can’t feel… love for any girl. I’m just like you Wonshik,” Taekwoon said, pulling back, the student’s face was bewildered while he was glancing at the man in front of him. Wonshik was nailed there, trying to figure all the piece together in his head.

‘Wait… he doesn’t like girls? I wasn’t wrong after all…’ ran through his head, while looking right into Taekwoon’s eyes. He didn’t know how to keep himself at that point. He could scream from delirious happiness flowing through him, but remembered the little boy that was rousing in his room. “So…” Wonshik tried to say, finally showing that everything had clicked inside his head.

“What do you think… maybe we should go on a date?” Taekwoon cut him off, taking him by surprise.

“Date?”

“Yes, a date. Only us, after Jiwoon went to bed?”

Wonshik thought about it, knowing it was a chance to get to know each other even better and learn more about one other.

“I would love to,” he smiled, letting out a breath he had been holding in for a while alongside, making himself laugh. Taekwoon smiled too at the reaction of Wonshik, before he regained. This time it was Taekwoon who leaned closer, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on Wonshik’s lips that lasted too short for both of them. Taekwoon stepped backwards, finally making a way for Wonshik to go to the door. The rest happened in utter silence, but with the brightest blush on Wonshik’s cheeks and the most contagious smile gracing his lips.

Then he was gone, back to his roommate, leaving Taekwoon standing at the door, looking until he disappeared completely into the lift downwards, even then he still stood there, thinking of the student, licking unconsciously his lips while pushing himself from the doorpost back inside. He walked back into his kitchen, seeing how he still had to clean the dishes, he walked past the coffee machine, flicking the switch on in a swift move. He took out a mug, returning to machine to make a fresh cup, even at this time of the day.

Taekwoon waited for the machine to fill up his cup, leaning his head against the upper cupboards, gnawing his at his lower lip, while thinking of Wonshik, who had been confused that he was adorable to see. Maybe he should text him before sleeping. The machine indicated it had done its job, by beeping loudly and switching off again. Taekwoon took the mug, leaning back against the counter, facing the wall where a picture of him and Jiwoon hung. He had this smile plastered on his face and was sure it wasn’t going to disappear any time soon due to his feelings racing through his body.

His mind was only stuck on one picture. The blonde student, whose thick rimmed glasses would make him cuter then he already was, at least in his eyes. The loud full laughter that would ring in your ears, leaving you in pure awe afterwards. How he would hold Jiwoon close to him, playing with him around, always with a smile on his face. The first time he had seen Wonshik, there was already a spark inside of him, alongside a little voice that kept pushing him towards the younger man. Maybe it wasn’t just an ordinary ‘like’ or fondness for the guy, but it was more. He had to admit right there that he was in love with the student. The way his blonde hair would bounce slightly when he was running after Jiwoon or his own strange, yet funny ways of cheering the boy up, like the time he ran in with an Iron Man suit.

Taekwoon sipped from his coffee, while smiling to himself, imagining how it would be to kiss Wonshik everyday instead of those two awkward kisses. He wonders what it will be like if he wakes up next to the student, kiss him awake. Taking off his glasses while tickling his sides before going to sleep. Seeing how he spends his days with Jiwoon, playing with the boy, and falling asleep with him on the couch after more playing. How would it be to run his hands through his hair before each kiss that could come between the two of them.

He could image already how their date would go. Since it’s late, it wouldn’t be much of a big thing they could do, especially if Jiwoon would wake up suddenly. Even if it would just be a casual stroll late through the streets, grabbing a coffee somewhere in a cafe that is absolutely not Jaehwan’s. If it was possible, they maybe even could hold hands, while going through the park, secretly stealing kissed behind the public toilets, since no one would be looking there. If they were lucky a full moon would appear and they could just gaze for the stars for a moment, before heading back home. They could talk all the while, learning about the other.

Taekwoon sighed just at the thought, remembering he still had to text Wonshik. He set the long forgotten cup of coffee down on the counter, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his lost phone from the coffee-table, texting Wonshik while walking towards his room.

He landed on his back on the mattress, waiting for Wonshik to send a reply, but he was too tired to even stay up for that, that he didn’t even noticed his screen lighting up a few minutes later that, yes… Wonshik loved him too.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Wonshik develop their relationship.
> 
> {Last part is rated nc-17 for smut but it's only a part of it}

“Are you a hundred percent sure he is asleep?” Sanghyuk asked when he took a seat on the couch, flicking the TV on, keeping it on a low volume, looking at the two guys that were busy collecting their clothes. 

“He’s a fast sleeper, don’t worry much about him,” Wonshik replied, pulling on a jacket, since the colder, first autumn breezes go through bone and marrow. 

“Poor kid, surviving Wonshik’s snoring. He is just plain loud. Taekwoon, I warn you, he is just super loud when he sleeps, like it’s not even human!” Sanghyuk said, nodding to himself while turning towards the device playing in front of him. 

“Hyuk!” Wonshik yelped, but clamped a hand over his mouth because it was loud and could wake up Jiwoon easily. Sanghyuk just raised his hands in defense, but didn’t even bother to look at the two who where about to walk out of the door anyways. They spared one more glance at the guy sitting there on the couch while walking over the sill, wandering off to the lift. 

“Are you sure he will be okay there?” Taekwoon asked, a faint note of concern in his voice while they entered the lift, slouching a little against the wall of the metal cubicle. Wonshik just chortled while pressing the button to the ground floor, shaking his head while glancing at the man next to him. 

“He isn’t a bad guy, just… a bit abundant youthful, even I can’t follow him and he is only 2 years younger then me!” Wonshik complained, pulling his nose up for a moment, looking like a child that didn’t get a cookie, but changed back to his normal self a second later. 

Taekwoon leaned closer at that point, surprising Wonshik with the sudden motion. All Taekwoon did, was pushing the glasses on Wonshik’s nose bridge up again, while smiling. His eyes glanced at the panel, indicating they had only a few floors left until they could exit the lift, only to press a second later his lips for a brief second on Wonshik’s. The baffled expression on Wonshik’s face bemused him a lot, while scooting away from him. Stepping out of the lift onto the ground floor, he pulled Wonshik who was still in utter shock, behind him, smiling just the tiniest bit. 

“I hope Sanghyuk is just a one time thing,” Taekwoon then muttered, his mind wandering back to the young male that they had left alone in his apartment, not entirely trusting him. Wonshik just stopped, faking consternation while looking at the man in front of him, merely glancing over his shoulder why the man had stopped behind him, his hand still clamped around his wrist. 

“Does this mean this date is only a one time thing? Taekwoon!” he feigned his pain, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. Taekwoon just shook his head, embarrassed how this guy could act out a scene that isn’t even true in public, while people were passing them, raising their brows. Then they both noticed it wasn’t normal to the standards of society to see two men holding onto each other like that, letting quickly go of each other while continuing their walk next to each other. 

“Please, don’t be loud about this in public,” Taekwoon said then, walking away from the building, leaving Wonshik only to nod about it. 

“What do you actually do? As a job I mean? Or well… you have been looking for one,” Wonshik questioned, his curious side taking over, pressing himself a little closer to Taekwoon, whose cheeks warmed up at the feeling of the other’s side against him. He nibbled his lower lip, looking at Wonshik, his eyes expectant, waiting for a reply from the man next to him. Taekwoon found the sight next to him adorable, somewhere he was craving to capture those lips again, those were slowly started to form a pout, now that he hadn’t answered the guy. 

“I … do some songwriting,” Taekwoon replied, halting them in front of a cafe - luckily for them not Jaehwan’s - nodding his head in its direction, indicating they should go inside, continue their talking in there. 

“Songwriting?” Wonshik questioned, confusion mixed with excitement sounded through his voice while they entered the place, looking at him with curious eyes. Taekwoon just nodded sitting down, at a table, Wonshik followed suit, still waiting for a reply. 

“What do you want?” Taekwoon asked, washing completely over the question, looking past the man in front of him at the big blackboard, with prices written in chalk on it. Wonshik followed his eyesight, landing also on the board, doubting what he should take, since there were many different combinations of drinks to be ordered from it. 

“Just… a latte,” Wonshik uttered, looking back at Taekwoon who stood up from his chair to order their drinks. Wonshik studied the man’s back, the broad shoulders of the man looked great, sexy, even intimidating, biting his lip while looking down, landing on the small tush. The way his long legs crossed while leaning against the counter for their drinks. The scent of fresh latte penetrated his nose while licking his lips in anticipation. 

Taekwoon turned back around with two fresh lattes in his hands, placing them in front of them. Wonshik glanced up at the man in front of him, taking one of them in his hands, looking cute with the excited expression on his face alongside the glasses on his nose. Taekwoon just shook his head while sitting down on the opposite side of the student.

“But… Songwriting? I want to see some of your things or hear! Did you ever submit material to a company?” Wonshik sounded like Jiwoon at that point, joyous, curious and interested in every single word that was said at him. Taekwoon just chuckled lightly while looking into Wonshik’s droopy eyes. 

“I did, but not for big companies, more indie artists. That’s why I went to solicitations, mainly to find a permanent job at an entertainment company instead of just being a freelancer,” Taekwoon replied, still looking at Wonshik who seemed very excited at that point. “I-I am happy you do! Because I try to write some lyrics too, along with composing, but my courses prevent me lately from even trying.” A deep huff slipped past Wonshik’s lips while looking at the man in front of him. Taekwoon’s eyes sparked up at the words the younger was saying. 

“Maybe you should give some of your writings to me,” Taekwoon suggested, sipping from his latte while he younger just shook his head at the proposal. “It’s more of a hip-hop kind of style, I don’t think you could ever sell that to any company,” Wonshik replied, looking down at his drink instead, his smile a little gone at that moment. 

“What do you study then that you can’t focus on writing or composing? You never told me,” Taekwoon asked in his turn, leaning forward on his elbows, closing more of the distance between the two of them at the little table in the café. 

“I try to do Psychology this year… Only statistics isn’t my favourite part to study in my life,” Wonshik sighed, looking up like a beaten puppy at the man in front of him. 

“Why don’t you try something more with music related instead of sitting all day buried in your books trying to comprehend something you don't seem to understand properly?”

“I can play just a few chords on a piano… not enough to even think of entering a school like that.”

A silence fell while the two just sipped on their drinks, not one of those uncomfortable silences, but one that calms both of them for that moment. 

“Have you?” Wonshik suddenly asked, taking Taekwoon by surprise, just quirking his eyebrows up at the sudden question without much context. “Have I what?” Taekwoon retorted, confused at the question. “Have you studied something related to music?” 

“A bit, not long, since I dropped out because they didn’t really focus on actual songwriting,” Taekwoon sighed, taking the almost empty paper cup in his hands, stirring the last contents a bit up before gulping the remains down. Wonshik followed his example, only that he almost choked on the coffee, leaving him coughing in his chair while Taekwoon patted his back. 

“Let’s go outside and I will take that,” Taekwoon suggested, putting on his coat, followed by stealing the paper cup of Wonshik out of his hands, making him stand up and grab his own coat before following the man outside. With long strides - and an amused smile on his face - Taekwoon took a head start, Wonshik managed to catch up after all, walking next to him, panting. 

“What about Jiwoon? H-How did that exactly happen?” Wonshik questioned, but didn’t get an answer, only Taekwoon who stood still there, making Wonshik walk into him, elbow right underneath his ribcage. He had to push his glasses back up on his nose while looking at the man who stopped in the middle of the pavement, glancing behind to see Wonshik fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. “Sorry,” the student uttered out, taken aback by the way Taekwoon had reacted to his question, not seeing the smile that had formed on the other’s face. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s just how sudden that question came,” Taekwoon replied, continuing his walk, followed by Wonshik who now caught up, walking next to him. 

“Everyone does something when they are young. I met her at a typical college-slash-university party, hanging out with friends back then. We had more contact and ended up having a relationship, that was about 6 years ago. As a 19 year ol-,” Taekwoon started but was suddenly cut short by Wonshik who finally realised a few things. “You’re 25 now?” 

“Yes, I’m 25. You only realised that now?” Taekwoon asked, but then he doesn’t even know how old Wonshik exactly is, only he can guess that he is younger after all, “Wait… how old are you then?” 

“I’m 22,” Wonshik replied with a smile on his face, his nose scrunched up at the same time, making Taekwoon bit his lips not to kiss him right there and then, “but go on.”

“I was 19, but wasn’t really sure if this would ever work out, since I doubted about myself a lot. We just kept trying to work it out, eventually it did, but I never really felt… in love. Then when I was 21 we had a little accident and she got pregnant of Jiwoon. We thought it would bring us closer, but we were still studying and it was hard to cope with both; studying and having a child. When Jiwoon was three I… I couldn’t hide it any longer that I wasn’t really attracted to her… Not that she was an ugly woman, but just that… I don’t like woman more than a friend and with Jiwoon it was difficult. Luckily she accepted it, apparently noticing I wasn’t really interested. We broke up, but stuck together as roommates and friends for the time being… Until she met that new guy, who didn’t want Jiwoon around for some reason neither he wanted me around,” Taekwoon ended the story, throwing finally away the paper cup that had been emptied during the story. Wonshik just strolled next to him, looking at him with a mix of several expression he couldn’t really place. 

“So… you broke up, stayed friends and then she met a guy that doesn’t like you or Jiwoon,” Wonshik concluded, looking at the other who just nodded while they entered the park they had been with Jiwoon yesterday. 

“What an ass,” Wonshik muttered, sitting down next to Taekwoon on one of the nearest benches after they had entered. The place was empty, which was a surprise to the both of them sitting there, looking at all the green in front of them. 

Too bad Taekwoon’s perfect date didn’t go exactly as plan, since it was clouded and it could start raining every moment, but still he had Wonshik next to him, who looked back at him. Carefully he glanced around them, hoping no one would see them before sliding closer to the student, entangling their fingers while leaning closer to him. A quick kiss on his lips was all he gave at that point, a feeling gnawing on his insides that someone might see them after all. After that Wonshik just stared at him, laying his head down on the man’s broad shoulder. 

“Taekwoon?” 

No reaction. 

“I love you.” 

Taekwoon just looked down at the guy on his shoulder, bemused at how he had said those words with that much ease. He just tightened the grip on their hands, the other one to just pet the student’s blonde shaved sides. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, barely audible but just enough to make Wonshik snicker. They just sat there for a while, until droplets fell on their face, making them jump up and rush towards the apartment block. When they arrived on the floor, faint moaning noises greeted them, growing louder with every step they took nearing the apartment door. 

“Does he have a girlfriend?” Taekwoon questioned, looking at the student next to him who just shrugged. They opened the door carefully only to be greeted by more moaning and groaning coming from the living room, more specifically the television that was playing loudly. 

“Sanghyuk!” the two yelled in unison, seeing how he was engrossed by the woman on the TV having sex with a man, moaning the most filthiest swears while the young man sat there on the couch with his hand inside his briefs. Taekwoon stormed to the TV, switching to another channel before switching the device off, turning towards Sanghyuk sitting there. His hand was out of his pants, just looking up at the man in front of him. 

“What? It’s not like you haven’t done such a thing yourself,” Sanghyuk replied dryly, grinning at the man in front of him. He didn’t really have a point there, only yanking the guy up from the couch, not even caring if his trousers were dangling around his ankles, sending him outside of the apartment. “Stay there,” Taekwoon ordered him, closing the door in his face while dragging Wonshik more into the building. 

“T-Taekwoon I-I’m sorry… I didn’t know he would do that,” Wonshik defended himself, seeing the furious glare directed at him, but faltered when looking at the student. He really felt sorry for what had happened just now. “It’s okay, Wonshik,” Taekwoon replied, taking off his own coat, instead of hanging it up just throwing it on the floor next to him, reminding himself in his head to pick it up later. He just placed his hands on Wonshik’s hips, pulling him closer. 

“I didn’t get a proper kiss yet,” Taekwoon mumbled, surging forward to close the gap between the two of them. Taekwoon captured Wonshik’s lips, tilting his head to the side, just enough to hold the two of them in the more or less right position, while their lips move perfectly against each other, including Taekwoon's teasing tongue going over the lower lip of the student, receding back afterwards. It continued like that for a couple more moments until they both were out of breath. Taekwoon let him go, watching how he blushed slightly while wiping the saliva off his lips. “I will text you, go now before you get caught in the rain,” Taekwoon said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before following him to the door, picking up the lost coat from the floor. 

“Finally. Man, you two are loud. I could hear you two kiss over here and that took a long while,” Sanghyuk complained on the dryest tone while looking between the two of them. Wonshik just dragged him along with him to the lift, looking one last time over his shoulder to Taekwoon while entering the lift. 

—

“Wonshik!” Jiwoon yelled when he saw Wonshik entering the apartment, while Taekwoon was setting some snacks on the coffee table in front of the TV. 

“Jiwoon!” Wonshik exclaimed as enthusiastic, picking the boy up, bringing him into the living room along with him, sitting down on the couch. The next moment Jiwoon was cuddling up against his side, on the other Taekwoon sat down with a whole bowl of potato chips for him, only him. The two looked at the man, who just smiled to himself turning on the dvd-player. 

“Which film is it?” Wonshik asked, looking at the man who crawled closer to the two other males in the house. 

“You will see,” Taekwoon just replied, skipping out on the pre-videos, until the title screen appeared and the two next to him beamed completely at the sight of the screen that said ‘Iron Man’. 

The film started playing, but Taekwoon barely looked at the screen, instead glancing at the two next to him. The sounds of explosions were filtered out, instead the pattering of the rain against the window were the score to the scene playing out in front of him. Watching how Wonshik tightly held Jiwoon, a hand in front of his eyes when a few more gruesome scenes appeared in front of the young boy’s eyes. 

“But Wonshik… I thought you were Iron Man!” Jiwoon suddenly said, noticing that the Iron Man on TV is a different person then who he saw in his living room when the boy was sick. For a moment Wonshik looked up at Taekwoon, eyes asking for a bit of help to get him out of this situation, but Taekwoon just turned to the screen, slipping another chip in his mouth, hearing the stammering coming from Wonshik who tried his best to come up with a reply. 

“I… I s-sometimes help him out! Especially when a certain Jiwoonie is sick and needs a hero,” Wonshik finally responded, pulling the boy even closer who just excitedly stood up on the couch, making himself big. 

“I want to be a hero too!” Jiwoon exclaimed, jumping up and down, making the two laugh at the boy’s adorable actions. Wonshik grabbed the boy mid-air, pulling him down against his body, making him giggle loudly. 

“Your dad is the bad guy,” Wonshik whispered, a little too loud, making Taekwoon glance at the two, the next moment he knows Jiwoon is sitting on top of him. Only there is one way to defeat the newly bred hero, by tickling his sides. The boy laughed loudly, while Tony on the TV is revealing he is Iron Man, Wonshik joining sides, sitting closer to the man, stealing his bowl of chips. As quickly as he could he stuffed a few into his mouth, before Jiwoon plumped down next to him again, Taekwoon taking his bowl back and playfully kicking the guy against his shins. Wonshik just grinned while looking at the other guy, quirking his eyebrow for a moment, before turning back to the film. 

“Maybe you two should kiss,” Jiwoon mumbled, looking from his dad to the other guy and back, smiling when he saw the shocked expressions on both of their faces. They both remembered the times they kissed, blushing while thinking back of it. 

After that was said, the room fell quiet, the two looked at the film with full attention, while Taekwoon was deep down in thoughts, thinking about those times he felt those lips against his, the times Wonshik was in his company, smiling and playing with Jiwoon. Sometimes he thinks it’s only pure hormones, running through his body, but then he also thinks about how he wants to spend more then a few hours with Wonshik in his company. He thinks he’s ready for more between the two of them, but keeps it for himself for now. Not until he is sure about his emotions.

The sudden quietness was something Taekwoon noticed, looking to his side. He had been too deep into thoughts to have noticed that Wonshik was fighting off sleep, while Jiwoon had been fast asleep, curled up against the other’s side. He couldn’t help, smiling at the scene playing out in front of him, while end credits were rolling on the TV screen. 

“Wonshik, hey,” Taekwoon mumbled, nudging the man’s knees with his foot, making him shake his head and waking him up from his slumber. “W-What’s happening?” the hoarse, sleep-drunk voice of the other sounded through the room, making the boy in between them stir slightly from the commotion around him. Taekwoon just shook his head from the reaction he got from the other, pushing himself off the couch, he would take care of Wonshik later, but first he had to put Jiwoon into his bed. In a swift scoop he had the boy in his arms, carrying him all the way over to his bed room, lying him down, while he leaned over his face, pressing a kiss onto his temple before carefully tiptoeing out of the room, ready to deal with another sleeping beauty. 

When he entered he could see that Wonshik had taken over the full couch with his long legs, no mouse could even join on it, making Taekwoon lean against the doorpost for another moment, looking at how he was asleep. It was honestly a wonderful sight to see him earlier, playing with Jiwoon, loving the tiny interactions they had and the smiles that were exchanged between the two. Taekwoon managed to break out of the thoughts, faster this time, making his way over to the man taking up his couch. 

“Wonshik,” he started, hoping he had heard the noise, but nothing happened. Taekwoon scrapped his throat, repeating the name, only louder, but still there was barely movement or reaction coming from the sleeping man on the couch. Taekwoon just shakes his head at the adorable actions of the student, though the light snoring makes him smile even more then before. He couldn’t leave the guy behind on the couch, in this slightly uncomfortable position he was in. The man moved even closer, scooping the student off the sofa, holding him bridal style, puffing out air when the weight was noticed. With stumbling, Taekwoon reached his bedroom, still carrying the student like that. 

He almost fell over the student’s sleeping body when the latter collided with the mattress of his bed, snorting at his own actions. Taekwoon managed to stand up straight again, looking over the student’s body, considering if he should take the guy’s clothes off, which is of course a better idea then letting him sleep in greasy, dirty clothing he probably had worn all day. The man sighed, thinking of the task ahead of undressing the student on his bed. He carefully started to peel the shirt of the student’s body, holding in his breath for a moment when he saw how nicely toned he is, better than he could even think off. When he pulled the shirt over the student’s arms, he was being extra cautious not to wake up the sleeping beauty on his bed. 

The next part would be harder prying off his jeans, without blushing or starting to think about more things then necessary. He tried his best not to blush while he popped the button of the student’s trousers, followed by carefully opening the zipper. From there on it went better, quickly pulling the denim over his hips and down his legs, followed by his socks. He took all of the clothing, folding it nicely before placing it in the bathroom, where he went to change into pajamas. Taekwoon returned to his room, seeing how the student was curled up, holding the second pillow. The man shook his head, helping Wonshik underneath the covers. Taekwoon sighed deeply, before getting underneath the covers himself on the other side of the bed, turned away from the student, yet the blush hadn’t disappeared from his cheeks, slowly falling asleep. 

The next morning Wonshik woke up, stretching out lazily before cracking his eyes open, slowly adapting to his surrounding. Somehow the bed he was in felt familiar, nice and warm, but it wasn’t his bed at all, making him suddenly aware he wasn’t at his dorm. With that he sat up, noticing how the blankets slipped of his torso, leaving him stark naked on top. Still this place felt familiar, making him more relaxed, also making him more scared of what could have happened. He then took a chance to look underneath the covers, since he had to be sure nothing was out of place. 

A high-pitched shriek echoed through the apartment, but then Wonshik could facepalm himself for even doing that. He still had his boxer briefs on, why did he even shriek then? 

On the other side of of the apartment, where Taekwoon was busy making something for breakfast, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He knew Wonshik had found out he had slept half-naked next to the other male. Jiwoon, who was already up and sitting at the kitchen table, was laughing slightly, his eyes closing in the most adorable eye-smile Taekwoon had ever seen. The loud thuds of feet walking through the apartment made them both look at the entrance in anticipation, only to see Wonshik appear in nothing more then his boxer briefs. 

Jiwoon immediately covered his eyes when he saw the man appearing there, while Taekwoon quit halfway his foodmaking process, stepping up to Wonshik, to press a kiss on his lips before the student could even say a thing. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Taekwoon muttered, looking at the baffled Wonshik in front of him, who just started to have a red tint, covering most of his cheeks, biting down his lips. “Get dressed, all of your clothes are in the bathroom, there is also a spare toothbrush.” After that Wonshik just turned away, but not before looking back for a moment to Taekwoon, seeming apologetic for falling asleep at his place. 

“Dad? Is Wonshik dressed?” Jiwoon’s voice broke through the staring between them, making the two chuckle before each of them turned to their supposed task. 

—

Wonshik started to stay more and more over at Taekwoon’s place then he was supposed to. Also they started to get more intimate with each other. Wonshik doesn’t want to admit at first, but he loves lingering around at Taekwoon’s place, especially if there is a heated make-out session to be followed afterwards. 

They would wake up either next to each other or to a note that one of them had to leave already for work or scholastic purposes. When they had time together, Jiwoon would happily sit between them, loving the extra attention he had missed before, when his mother decided to stay away in his life. Sometimes Taekwoon would just sit there, watching Wonshik and Jiwoon play together, noticing that Wonshik could be indeed the right person in their household. 

Sometimes Taekwoon discussed with Wonshik, later at night when they are in bed, if Wonshik ever thought of living with him. The response was mostly the same, that Wonshik first wanted to graduate before moving in. Another point would be telling his family, but those were issues for later. Yet that all seemed like one big farce, since Wonshik mostly spend his time in Taekwoon’s apartment, even to the point of staying almost 7 days and 7 nights a week. Sometimes he went back to Sanghyuk, only to pick up some more clothes or if the younger needed help with some subject. 

This time it was a late night, Jiwoon was ready in bed, after they finished watching yet another superhero film where the two were engrossed by the fighting sequences of Ant-man against the Yellowjacket. Wonshik was yet again staying over, it being too late to go home and since it was a late Saturday evening, meaning that the next day the three of them could relax and stay at home all day, being lazy. 

It didn’t go unnoticed how Taekwoon would touch Wonshik now and then during the film, placing his hand high up on his thigh, squeezing it slightly or moving upwards to rest for a few seconds underneath Wonshik’s shirt, right on the hem of his sweats. Wonshik had just blushed for a few seconds, quickly paying attention again to the screen, watching the story unfold and covering Jiwoon’s eyes when it was needed. 

Now Wonshik was already in bed, lying on his back, playing whatever fighting game on his iPhone like fool, until Taekwoon walked in, fully clothed in pajama, plumping down next to Wonshik on the bed, making him lose his game. “Ah Taekwoon! I lost now and I am out of energy to battle!” Wonshik groaned, putting his phone underneath his pillow, before glancing over to Taekwoon who merely grinned at the student next to him. Taekwoon just slapped Wonshik’s muscular stomach to tease him even more, before rolling close to the other, half hovering above. “Is your videogame more important than me?” Taekwoon asked, inching closer to the student’s lips, seeing how the other’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down at the sudden approach. “Y… N… No, absolutely not,” Wonshik stammered, glancing into Taekwoon’s sultry eyes, before lips connected. 

The kiss started out as any other one the two of them shared lately, one of Taekwoon’s hands cupping Wonshik’s cheek, holding him in place while the other wandered off to rest on his hipbone. The other had his arms loosely wrapped around Taekwoon’s neck, holding him close that way, while he made himself lose in the kiss in the ways Taekwoon wanted it to go. The next moment the soft, innocent kiss turned more passionate, rougher with more involvement of their tongues, sucking of each other’s lips. All in all it was just breathtaking, as always. Wonshik was left with all the air knocked out of his lungs, eyes closed and lips bruised, feeling Taekwoon’s lips move from his lips to his jaw, sucking and nibbling softly on the skin, tracing towards his ear. The elder’s hand became naughtier, crawling slowly upwards underneath Wonshik’s shirt, feeling the strong muscular abdomen underneath his fingertips, sending shivers down the student’s spine, who broke away for a moment from it all.

“T-Taekwoon… I don’t this is a good idea,” Wonshik stuttered, blushing bright red in front of Taekwoon, who had seated himself by now on the student’s thighs, stopping all contact between the two of them, making Wonshik groan a bit in disappointment. “Why not?” was the response, which made Wonshik fidget underneath him. 

“I… I have never done this before,” was the shy answer coming from Wonshik who tried to hide his face behind his strong, muscular arms, making Taekwoon only chuckle to himself. “Is my Wonshik still a virgin?” was the question that followed, to which the guy replied with a small nod of his head. “Hey Wonshik,” Taekwoon mumbled, gently taking away the arms blocking his sight to the handsome young man in front of him, smiling when he saw the man’s bright cheeks, “what if I will try to be careful as best as I can?” 

“I… I think so,” Wonshik replied, looking up at Taekwoon’s eyes, who were cautiously scanning for any signs of disapproval. “If you really don’t want to, I will stop here,” Taekwoon then mumbled, taking Wonshik’s hands in his, holding them closer, even bringing them to his heart. “No, I mean… I want but … I … am … a bit scared to say so,” Wonshik replied, propping himself upwards closer to Taekwoon. 

“I am not forcing you into anything unless you’re really sure,” Taekwoon looked more stern after saying that sentence, but he was taken by surprise when Wonshik held his face, placing lips on his, kissing him roughly. Taekwoon gladly kissed him back, taking over halfway to chance the pace of the kiss from hastily to a slow, passionate one, lying Wonshik back down on his back on the mattress. Taekwoon’s hands slipped again underneath the student’s shirt, softly ghosting his fingertips over the abdomen, going upwards, revealing most of the muscular body to him. He kept pressing kisses on Wonshik’s lips and cheeks, moving to find that one spot in his neck that made him beg for more, while Taekwoon’s hands just kept wandering around the body, softly ghosting over his nipples, making him bite back a noise of pleasure. Once Taekwoon’s lips sucked on his sensitive spot, Wonshik didn’t even bother to hold back anymore, moaning loudly, while his back arched off the bed. 

Much to Taekwoon’s pleasure, he sucked hard there, making sure a marking was there for him, to find the spot back for later. He moved lower, his way blocked by the shirt, that quickly was taken off and thrown aside, next to the bed. Taekwoon’s lips took over, moving over to the tattoo on his collarbone, tracing it while his thumb was lazily playing around with one of Wonshik’s nipples, rolling it in sluggish movements, making the other gasp for air. The student grabbed Taekwoon’s hair, holding him in strong grip; Taekwoon liking the stinging pain on his scalp while he moved lower, teasingly licking the other nipple. Taekwoon’s hand slowly moved lower, his lips followed, tongue sticking out when he traced the outlines of his abs, until he was at the hem of Wonshik’s sweatpants. All the while every moan, gasp and whine had sounded like music to his ears. Taekwoon kissed right above the hem, before looking upwards.

“You want to try this?” Taekwoon asked, moving upwards again, pressing his groin against Wonshik’s hardened one. “Try what?” Wonshik breathed out, sounding already hoarse from just a bit of teasing. Taekwoon just shook his head, sliding lower on Wonshik’s legs, pulling the student upward so they sat up, facing one other, Taekwoon’s shirt was just as quickly disposed as Wonshik’s. After that he guided Wonshik’s slightly shaky hands to his own chest, letting him do the same thing as he did seconds earlier to him. Wonshik moved around, slowly, trying to mimick the actions, while kissing the man, starting from his collarbones. It was until Wonshik was hovering above the hem of Taekwoon’s pants he started to become a little nervous about this all. He glanced upwards at Taekwoon, gulping down the forming lump in his throat, fingers slowly curling behind the hem, tugging it slightly down, a little bit of briefs revealed to the student. 

“You don’t have to suck me off now,” Taekwoon mumbled, patting Wonshik’s head softly, hand going through his hair, over his sides and lifting his chin up. “But… Y-You… uhm…” Wonshik stuttered, being shushed by Taekwoon’s thumb pressing on his lips. “Don’t, I said it, Wonshik,” was the final answer for this and Wonshik was back to being pressed down on the mattress. Taekwoon’s lips found that sensitive spot of the student again, lazily sucking on it while his hands, travelled over his sides, slipping down in his sweats, pulling them down along the way until they were around his knees. Wonshik wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, whose hand agonizingly slow ghosted over the student’s clothed bulge, making him gasp. 

Up until there Taekwoon was familiar with most of the things. Foreplay was something he got used to very quickly, knowing it was going to work on Wonshik too, but here it started to become a little more awkward. He hadn’t slept with a guy yet either, girls yes, but never really with a guy. A gay friend had told him once how it felt and how to do certain actions, but he had never put it into practice. The man bit his lip while hovering over the student, who had his eyes closed, enjoying just the small, ghost-like touches that Taekwoon was giving over his bulge while being in deep thoughts. He just shook his head, hoping Wonshik’s wasn’t going to notice he was also on complete new territory for him. He tugged the student’s sweatpants off, throwing it to a side, followed by his own, leaving them in nothing more then their underwear, pressed together underneath the sheets. Wonshik had his arms stretched out above his head, finally opening his eyes to see Taekwoon’s, who roughly pressed down his groin against Wonshik’s. The gasp escaping Wonshik’s mouth was like a beautiful melody to Taekwoon’s ears, hearing how he was enjoying all the intimacy was making him smile as well. 

Though they still had to be careful, with Jiwoon nearby. Even if the kid was the deepest sleeper (Taekwoon sometimes thought that his boy was Wonshik’s child instead because of the many similarities that somehow occured), being a little cautious could never hurt. 

Taekwoon rubbed slowly, sensually circles over the other’s bulge, drawing silent moans from Wonshik, who squirmed a little underneath him, pressing more against the hand. The lips of the man where pressing against the submissive student's neck, slowly kissing the skin there, before slowly withdrawing his hand, but not entirely, ghosting upwards only to slowly sink underneath the last piece of fabric covering Wonshik’s fine, sculpted body. The little twitch of Wonshik’s body underneath his hand made him a little more confident about his actions. Silent gasps escaped Wonshik’s lips as he pressed upwards, one arm slightly stretched to grab the upper part of his pillow while the other was tightly gripping the underside of it, knuckles starting to turn white. 

His blond hair was disheveled, with strands sticking to his forehead from all the forming sweat-beads, some running down the temples, some running down his neck, in between his pectorals down to his fine toned abdomen. Taekwoon bit his lip, enjoying the sensual view unfolding in front of him. Never before he had been this amazed by another body. His ex-girlfriend had been really pretty, but never he had been mesmerised this badly by a person. Wonshik on the other hand was feeling feverish, arching upwards to feel more of Taekwoon’s big, colder hand on his member. He shivered like crazy at the initial touch. His body was overreacting to it all, but it felt so good to be touched instead of touching himself. 

Taekwoon’s other hand also made it underneath the fabric, slowly pushing down the clothing off the man’s hips, in the end dropping onto the floor, leaving Wonshik naked underneath him, blushing slightly and trying to hide his face. 

“Wonshik, you trust me right?” Taekwoon asked, looking at the man underneath him who just turned to look at him again, nodding slowly. The other man just reached over the younger, opening the drawer of his nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom, keeping it near him. The lube quickly found it’s way onto his fingers, fumbling with it all the while, until Wonshik grabbed his wrist, holding his hand still. “Calm, Taekwoon,” Wonshik mutters, smiling softly while letting go of Taekwoon’s wrist, letting him continue. 

Taekwoon took a deep breath before bending Wonshik’s legs in a better position for him to access, nearing the other’s entrance, slowly inserting a first finger inside the student. The latter sharply inhaled, feeling a little weird at first, before the strange feeling subsided, especially when Taekwoon started to move. His digit moved in and out at a slow pace, noticing when the other started to enjoy it before adding another one. Two fingers curling inside the younger, making him slightly squirm around, moaning lowly when Taekwoon managed to brush past his prostate. The noises emitted from Wonshik, only turned the other on more and more, aching to get to the next step, but trying not to rush him, it’s a first time for both after all. Taekwoon watched every movement; from Wonshik rocking his hips back to meet the thrusting of the digits, the way his abdominal muscles flexed with every brush over his prostate, the twitch of his cock every now and then, the way he nibbles his lower lip. 

“Taekwoon, please… Y-you can … carry on,” Wonshik moaned, arching slightly off from the bed.

Taekwoon withdrew his fingers quickly, leaning back to admire the mess he made underneath him already. Wonshik was sweating and flushed, waiting to get more then just that. Gathering all the mental courage he had, Taekwoon took the condom, ripping the package open, putting it on along with enough lube to make it easier for the other. He leaned down, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss while guiding himself inside the other, who moaned, a mix of pleasure and discomfort, all muffled by Taekwoon’s lips. The man pushed in until he was seated, breaking the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

“Wonshik, you’re alright?” 

All Taekwoon got was a nod, while he was trying to adjust to the strange feeling. In the mean time, Taekwoon just planted soft kisses all over the other’s face and neck, softly stroking his blonde locks away from his forehead. It was until a deep satisfying moan escaped Wonshik’s lips, gripping Taekwoon tightly, legs wrapping around the other’s hips, letting him sink in even deeper then before.

“Continue,” Wonshik whispered, making Taekwoon nod in response who just thrusted softly his hips. The sounds rolling over Wonshik’s lips at first were still with a hint of discomfort, until the movements became steadier, brushing over the right spot. Wonshik’s moaning increased in volume, alongside that he was clawing at Taekwoon’s broad shoulders. “Taekwoon,” Wonshik moaned particularly loud, sinking his teeth into the man’s shoulder, probably leaving a nice print of his teeth.

“Dad?” a small voiced asked, making Wonshik open his eyes only to see Jiwoon standing there in the doorway, holding his Iron Man plushy. The high-pitched yelp coming from Wonshik, made Taekwoon stop completely, only to turn his head, seeing the boy there.

“Jiwoonie? What’s wrong?” Taekwoon questioned, all the while pulling out of the man underneath him who managed to snatch the biggest chunk of the sheets to cover himself up. As fast as he could, Taekwoon managed to grab his underwear from the ground, sitting up at lightening speed along with pulling it on, his back turned towards the young boy. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” was the soft reply of the boy, who was oblivious to the actions taking place in front of him. Taekwoon went over to him, not before throwing Wonshik’s boxer briefs at him to pull them back on again. 

“But you have to sleep, big boy,” Taekwoon said, squatting in front of the boy, patting his head softly, hearing the fumbling of Wonshik behind him. “I can’t daddy… Can I sleep with you and Wonshik?” he asked, the twinkling in his eyes was big, expecting a ‘yes’ to follow. A deep sigh followed afterwards, Taekwoon turned around to see Wonshik lying on the bed, cladded in briefs and his shirt from earlier. 

“What do you think Wonshik?”

—

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains, enlightening the bodies on Taekwoon’s big bed, all snuggled up together. Wonshik had his arms tightly wrapped around the tiny boy in between them, who just as happily snuggled back against the big pectorals of the man. Taekwoon had his head half on the pillow, half against Jiwoon’s back, watching the two sleepyheads together, stroking both their hair. The smile that broke out onto his face, made him feel good, better then he had been months ago. 

He really was ready for a new start with Jiwoon… and Wonshik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD FOR THE AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> Firstly: I apologize. Yes. I need to. This was supposed to be done last freaking SUMMER. But you know… videogames happened, I started at a new college, had exams, Star Wars (I love Adam Driver I’m sorry…) Though all the while I did kind of kept working on this, just … laziness and a little bit of a writer’s block left and right for this story happened.
> 
> Secondly: Jules, you know you were veryyyyy important in the creation of this and was always there when I found a new twist to give this story and discussed if it would properly fit in the story. 
> 
> Also everyone who read this piece of shit fanfiction, thank you all. 
> 
> Though I probably will start working on new stories, it’s NOT the end. I have a few bonus ideas saved that will be written down. I just don’t think they will be as long as all of these chapters combined. Jaehwan, Hongbin, Hakyeon & Sanghyuk will probably all return in these. … (ok not so sure about Hakyeon. Maybe he eventually will… And no it’s not that I don’t like Hakyeon it’s just I’m a little stuck what I can still do with his character for now). 
> 
> But thanks again everybody ;D!


	4. [outtake 1] Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are just routines, that you don't break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part in the Twitterpated verse that is part of the main story, but I just didn't think it would fit directly into the main story (since that outline had been planned for ages). 
> 
> Also if you read this on tumblr already cool, because I just forgot to upload this onto here ... months too late. 
> 
> Anyways follow me on @ironravi on twitter; chasassyeon on tumblr or my writing blog on tumblr jarvixx and feel free to talk while I try to search for my writing muse. 
> 
> (This was written WAY before Ravi even did his VIXXCHOOL stage...)

Taekwoon glances over his shoulder, looking at Wonshik playing with his phone, smiling to himself while he holds Jiwoon’s hand, leading him down the hall to his room. “Do I really need to sleep?” Jiwoon had asked even before leaving the living room, where he and Wonshik had played again superheroes (and poor Taekwoon got to be the villain once again).

“Yes, Jiwoon. Tomorrow you have to be in school where you can play with your friends there,” Taekwoon replied, ruffling his hair up, opening the door to the boy’s room.

“I like playing with Wonshik more,” Jiwoon complained, a disapproving look on his face. Taekwoon just chuckled a bit, helping the boy in his bed.

“Wonshik has to be in school tomorrow too,” was the reply that made Jiwoon sigh and fall into the bed.

In the mean time Wonshik had finished up all the energy on his game again, not amused that he still hadn’t passed this level and it frustrated him, especially since Sanghyuk teases him about being further ahead. He locked his phone, waiting for Taekwoon to return, only to hear a soft singing voice from down the hall, accompanied with a soft strums on an acoustic guitar. It spiked up his interest, making him leave the couch, tiptoeing his way down the hall. The voice he heard was unmistakably Taekwoon’s, soft and unique tone, floating through the air along with some easy chords. Lyrics were nothing more then a compilation of lines that definitely didn’t seem to match to a song he had ever heard before. He guessed it must be one of Taekwoon’s own compositions.

The guitar strums weren’t difficult, a typical pattern of a first grade chord, a fourth, fifth and a sixth, mostly in a classical order, sometimes a little twist by using the typical pop scheme. It was a pleasant listen for the student, who ended up leaning against the wall of the hallway, softly humming along in his bass voice. He wasn’t a vocal talent, but he had learnt over time to control his vocals a little, but he just wasn’t a singer.

With his eyes closed he kept humming the guitar melody, moving his head along the way to the rhythm.

“Wonshik, what are you doing?” Taekwoon asked, looking at the younger man with raised eyebrows, amused by how the other was humming on his own. He grinned to himself, seeing how he had another guy captivated with his music.

Wonshik shook his head, opening his eyes in a split second, flushing a bright red colour when he saw that Taekwoon was standing there, bemused watching his embarrassment. “Ah… I was… You were… playing music and … I liked it,” was the honest answer coming from the student, who was slowly being pressed against the wall of the hallway, Taekwoon looming dangerously close over him.

“Of course you would like it,” Taekwoon smiled, poking Wonshik’s nose only to leave the student behind in the hall, heading to his room, storing the acoustic guitar away again. He didn’t hear that Wonshik made his way over, noticing its storage place now. Keeping it in mind.

-

“Wonshik! Please! Let me stay awake longer!” Jiwoon whined, trying his best to convince the other male in letting him watch TV longer. Wonshik knew Taekwoon would probably punch him in the stomach if he would let his son do what the little boy wishes.

“Jiwoon, no little man, your dad doesn’t want that,” Wonshik sighed, looking at the boy who protested by crossing his arms over each other. The young student was completely defeated. He doesn’t have any experience with children, except this one, who could wrap him easily around his little finger. Wonshik knows from his classes that children around this age will always try things. He sighs deeply squatting in front of the boy who still sat on the couch, trying to watch whatever drama was playing in the background.

“You have to sleep now Jiwoon. I will sing for you!” Wonshik promised, smiling widely seeing the young boy flare up, standing on the couch. Only then the student realised what he had said. He isn’t a talent like Taekwoon is. Mentally he could face-palm himself for even saying something this stupid on his side, but now he can’t get away from it.

“Yes! Wonshik! I want to hear you sing!” Jiwoon shouted enthusiastically, jumping off the sofa, padding already down the hall to his room. Why did Taekwoon had to work longer today?

Wonshik couldn’t help, exhaling loudly when he followed the boy down the corridor to his room where he was already crawling into his bed. He stood there in the door, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, remembering where Taekwoon had the guitar. He quickly moved away, going through Taekwoon’s room, blushing a little remembering what they had done there, before Jiwoon had interrupted them.

When Wonshik returned Jiwoon was sitting on his bed, already underneath his Captain America covers, waiting for the student to sing a song to him, happily clapping his hands when the student walked in with his dad’s instrument. He expectantly glanced up at the student who went to sit in front of the boy’s bed, on the fluffy soft carpet.

He wished Hongbin had been there. Over the time he went to the café he had learnt that Hongbin is a skilled guitarist, just a little rusty over time. Wonshik can’t play the guitar to safe his life. He had a better skill set on a piano then a guitar.

“Jiwoon… How does your dad place his hands when he plays this?” the student asks, grimacing at the young boy who just frowned upon the question.

“Don’t you know to play?” Jiwoon sounded amused by then, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, only to point better the positions his dad holds the guitar.

“Place that there. That there. Oh and that one there,” Jiwoon said, pointing at the same time. Wonshik softly strummed making Jiwoon smile widely. The student cleared his throat for a moment, humming softly to try and get a proper tone to start singing on, failing to pitch it the first couple of times, making the boy giggle at the efforts.

“Jiwoon is a tiny superhero - saving all the people from bad people - being a superstar,” Wonshik tried to come up with lyrics, resulting in many nonsense sentences about superheroes, making Jiwoon laugh while he was rolling in his bed, hugging his Iron Man plushy. His singing wasn’t good at all, mostly going off key and he is stuck on only one chord, strumming it randomly over and over again. How he wished he could play some guitar.

-

Taekwoon entered the apartment, seeing how the TV’s automatic timer was on, indicating it was about to turn off soon. He just shook his head, taking his shoes off, hanging his coat on the hat rack, before taking his bag along with him to the desk, dropping it off there, only to move forward to check if Wonshik had listened, putting Jiwoon in his bed.

When he noticed the door was open, the soft glow of the boy’s night-lamp was illuminating his way to go to. When he peeked inside he saw probably one of the most adorable sights he has ever seen in his life. Jiwoon was in bed, huddled up in his bed, with a bigger plushy then he normally has, in the form of Wonshik. The student was next to him, holding him protective manner. Taekwoon’s guitar was on the floor next to the bed. The man just rolled his eyes, remember Wonshik had heard him play, probably trying it on Jiwoon too.

He carefully took the guitar of the floor, bringing it back to his room, placing it on the bed for moment before returning to the other room. Wonshik apparently had woken up a little from the movement around him, blinking a sleepy eye open at his lover. Taekwoon just walked over to Jiwoon, leaning over Wonshik to place a kiss on his son’s forehead, tenderly lingering for a extra moment before poking the other one in the ribs.

“Wonshik wake up. You can’t stay in a children’s bed all night,” Taekwoon said, pulling the heavier guy out of the bed, letting him groggily stand on his legs, dragging him out of the room with great difficulty only to end up standing in the hallway, foreheads leaning against each other. Taekwoon chuckled at the clumsy sight of Wonshik trying to open his eyes, until he suddenly remembered something.

“You aren’t mad right?” Wonshik asked, suddenly wide awake, until Taekwoon slapped a hand over his mouth, reminding him he has to stay quiet with Jiwoon in his bed.

“Mad about what?” Taekwoon replied, closing his eyes for a moment there, letting them bathe in each other presence for a moment there.

“That I took your guitar,” Wonshik mumbled, making Taekwoon just chuckled in response.

“Silly, Wonshik. You want to play some more one day?” Taekwoon asked then, opening his eyes again, seeing the smile on Wonshik’s face who nodded against him as reply. The two shared a soft kiss before Taekwoon led him into his room, where Taekwoon put the guitar on its place again and where a long night of cuddles and kisses were shared.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross posted from jarvixx on tumblr.)  
> Errors might occur due to the fact I am not a native speaker in English.


End file.
